The Not So Secret Life of A Fiore Teenager
by Hikari no Sadame
Summary: In which Mira texts the whole school that "Jellal and Erza are getting it on...finally" and Knightwalker tries to ruin it all by fake-dating Mystogan and...wait, what? High school AU, Jerza and Mystwalker at their very best, and more amusingly, at their very worst.
1. Introduction to the Student Council

_**A/N: I know this has been done a couple of times, the whole Highschool AU thing. And I think those are really fun to read and write so I'll give it a shot c: I hope you guys like it! If I get enough reviews to fuel my motivation, maybe I'll make it a multi-chaptered long fic. The rest of my fics will probably not update this week, so sorry. Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>The afternoon wind brushed her scarlet hair through the open space as she heard the shouts of nearby students. It was quite the normal day at Fairy Tail High, home of the faeries. Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Erza Scarlet, made her way through the crowds of people gathering around the fight; each and every student immediately making way for her.<p>

"Eat fire, you ice pervert!" a certain student shouted as he sprayed some pepper spray and lit it on fire with a lighter.

"Fuckin' flame brain, what's your problem!" the un-clothed student retorted, throwing a bucket of cold water onto the pink-haired man.

Erza twitched as a murderous aura grew around her and soon were sensed by the two males.

In synch, both the students quivered, hoarsely screaming, "OH SHIT! I-I-IT'S E-ERZ-Z-A!"

Wishing they could move, and perhaps run for their lives, the duo couldn't lift a finger, each muscle frozen and refusing to budge as she- no, as that, made it's way to them, a fiery, clenched fist mere moments away from connecting with some sensitive part of their bodies.

"Natsu! Gray! What have I told you about fighting on school grounds? If you're going to have your little childish disputes, go have it elsewhere, you two are disturbing the peace in this school!"

The said delinquents began to shiver in fear as they both whimpered,

"W-w-we're so s-s-sorry! W-we won't do it again! Promise! J-just don't rip our eyes out!"

Erza smirked evilly before bringing her 'fist of righteous-ness' upon the disobeying students. She sneered and mumbled, "Like I haven't heard that one before; from the same exact people."

Right before she was about to nail them in their 'special place'- shall we call it, a calm yet stern voice projected across the grassy fields.

"Erza. That's enough."

The redhead didn't need to turn around, for only one person would dare speak to her like that without being scared shitless.

"Jellal…"

The student council president walked up to the 3 of them and placed a gentle hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Your work here is done, I'll handle the rest. Thank you, Erza."

Why was it again that he was the only person who she listened to? Besides the teachers and administrators of course, but why was it that a simple 'that's enough' was in fact enough for the almighty Erza fucking Scarlet to stop whatever she was doing? Hm. She would have to have a serious talk with herself later.

Maybe it was the reassurance in this man's voice, the softness inside yet the rough exterior.

She nodded and whispered an "Of course." before walking away and returning to her regular classes.

_Damn him. Controlling her like that in front of all those students._

* * *

><p>"Erza!"<p>

A blue haired girl at the tired woman and pulled her into a tight hug,

"I missed you so much!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and joked, "I saw you last period."

"So how were classes?"

"Ordinary…They were at it again."

"Natsu and Gray?"

"Yeah…"

"So did you punch their balls out?"

Erza laughed and said, "Well I was going to! Until Jellal stopped me in front of the whole freaking student body. Little bastard likes embarrassing me."

The bookworm giggled and chimed, "Well you listen to him because…?"

"OH SHUT UP."

Let us introduce Fairy Tail's student council –cue epic music and ocean underneath dramatic cliff backdrop-

**Levy McGarden, student council treasurer:** Handles everything that has to do with money, calculations, and likes to mess around with Erza's sex life.

**Mirajane, student council secretary:** Provides beer- _tea_, for the student council, cleans the room up and keeps everything organized.

**Lucy Heartfilia, student council vice president: **N/A.

And finally, **Jellal Fernandez, student council president:** Does all the big events around school, helps the disciplinary committee, and teases Erza.

There you have it.

And thus enrolls the tale of Fairy Tail High.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that was gross. Anyways, leave a review? Should I continueee?**_

_**~Hikari**_


	2. Jokes

_**A/N: Wao~ Look at all those encouraging reviews! Thanks for all my reviews. Uh Lucy's job was N/A for those of you who asked, it means 'Not Applicable'…So in short she doesn't do anything productive lol. Sorry for that little bash Lucy fans, she just has the princess air around her so I had to put that there to entertain myself xD.**_

'ERZAAAAAAAAAAA!' Levy exclaimed as the redhead made her daily visit and report to the student council room.

'Quiet down! The whole school can hear you,' Erza yell-whispered.

A certain man began to chuckle and turned his swivel chair around, looking like the lunatic boss in a mafia movie. Hands entwined and everything. You know, excluding the fact that he was 17 and had the most gorgeous face ever.

'Hey Mira, Lucy. How's it going? Jellal…What's with that face. What are you doing?'

'Hi Erza! How's Natsu doing?' Lucy asked eagerly. Natsu and Erza were semi friends since they had multiple encounters. Just the typical relationship, Natsu screws up, and Erza smacks him in the face. She knew about Lucy's little crush on him. Hell. Everyone did, except Natsu of course.

The kid was as dense as a rock. She smiled awkwardly. 'Uh…He's doing great…aside from the cast he has on now because of my punishment from yesterday…' she mumbled under her breath.

'What?'

'Nothing…'

'Erza, would you like some _tea?' _Mirjane asked. The way she said the word 'tea' kind of worried her. Whatever. The redhead nodded and muttered a 'Thanks.'

Jellal grinned mischievously at her, which resulted in a glare from Erza.

'What!' He was really getting on her nerves. Certainly not because of his display of dominance earlier on in the week!

'Erza, why do you even come here everyday?,' he joked, fueling her annoyance.

'Why? _**WHY**_, YOU ASK? Maybe because the counterproductive student council president likes to lounge around in his office all day, doing nothing but drinking tea! Someone has to watch over the school. And plus, weren't you the one who required me to report to this goddamn room every day? I'm just doing my job unlike you, _**kaichou,**_' she said-or shouted, mockingly.

'Erza-chan…' the secretary looked at her worriedly.

'WHAT, MIRA.'

'It's not tea, it's beer.~' she whispered matter-of-factly.

'OMIGOD.' She stormed out of the room, annihilating every poor soul in her way on her walk-no, _rampage,_ back to her classroom.

-Back in the council room-

'Jellal! You made Erza mad! Now we're going to lose half the population of the school, again, (_AGAIN?)_ and I'll have to redo the stupid census! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!' Lucy sat back in her chair and fiddled with strands of her hair while Jellal laughed to himself mumbling, 'Ahh, Erza's so cute when she wants to punch the shit outta me…'

xXxXxXx

The disciplinary head cursed under her breath while changing into her P.E. uniform. 'Stupid Jellal…Doesn't do anything. Just likes to sit around in his harem of a student council.' When she finished changing, Erza walked out into the gym and sat on the benches, continuing to mutter incoherent phrases about Jellal's useless-ness.

'SCARLET!'

She snapped out of her trance and looked up. 'Yes?'

'Off the bench, you're in.'

'Alright.'

**Dodge ball. **

Awesome.

All that needs to be said about this unfortunate incident was that, Angry Erza + Game of Dodge ball = 5 injuries to the head, 6 impairings of the wrist and one unlucky kid who now has a dodge ball imprint on his face for the rest of his life. Even Natsu and Gray were challenged by her sudden shown aggression in this convenient game, or shall we say, massacre.

xXxXxXxXx

After a not so pleasant day of school, Erza stomped through the halls, of straight line of empty-ness filling within 20 feet of wherever she went. Apparently the word had gotten around. That Jellal had pissed Erza off _**again**_.

Last time was not pretty. If it wasn't for Gray who literally cooled her down, the whole school was to diminish in size to 58% of its original number of students.

After school, Scarlet didn't even bother to drop by the student council room like she usually did. She just went right past it and outside into the front entrance. She wasn't really looking up; maybe that's why she didn't notice his presence. Her eyes were glued to the ground until she heard his voice reverberating in her ears.

'Erza.'

Her head shot up to see the blue-haired man leaning against the gate like in all those generic shoujo mangas.

Dammit, why did he do this to her?

Every time, why did he have to annoy the hell out of her, and then appear in his shining armor and white horse? Maybe she should recommend her anger management therapist for his bi-polar personality issues. Wait no, scratch that. He was useless. She wasn't the slightest bit out of her anger management problems. What a waste of jewels, because he did not know how bad she wanted to decapitate Jellal right now.

'What?' she said, emotionlessly.

'Come on, I was joking!' Jellal attempted to even, yes, attempted.

'Jellal, you joke way too much. I'm serious about my role in this school. And you, you are the President of the student freaking council. When you kid around, you should realize the weight of your words. I work under you, and we're friends, but this has got to stop. You need to take your job more seriously. And besides, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE IT MANDATORY FOR ME TO COME EVERY SINGLE DAY.'

Jellal pouted and whined, 'Because I want to see your beautiful face everyday!'

'D-Don't you have work to do, Mr. President?' she quickly muttered. The redhead blushed before looking away and speed walking towards the bus that stopped near the entrance.

'Come back tomorrow, and the day after that until we graduate!' he pleaded after her.

Erza turned around right before boarding and smiled lightheartedly, 'Roger that, captain.'

Jellal grinned cheekily to himself before walking back into the school. He was surprised to see Levy smirking at the front doors, watching him return.

'She liiiiiiikes you!' The bluehaired girl winked and followed him back into the room.

'Definitely.'

_**A/N: Haha that was a fun chapter for me. Well it probably wasn't for you readers, but haha I enjoyed writing it. Gotta love a playful Jellal and a pissed off Erza. Sorry if it's OOC, you know AU's. I didn't want to make it close to the OVA so yeah, I played around with their personalities. It's really short, isn't it? I'll try to write longer next time. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Oh btw, RRR readers, it'll be up this week! Thank COLONELA.**_


	3. Mysterious Visitor

_**A/N: Howdy~ I haven't updated because my dad got pissed at me (for no exact reason) and confiscated my iTouch, which is where the JerZa magic happens. LOL. Well it has returned to my side now, so I'm typing. I probably won't update as frequently because I have a research paper/speech workshop for my new school for the next two weeks as well as Spanish summer school after that T_T Pero yo hablo espanol awesome-mente! Anyways lol, I'm sorry about the semi late update, my computer was stuck on 'Windows Update Configuring 32% Do not turn off your computer' for a good freaking hour and I turned it off. LOL someone doesn't have patience. And then I ended up waiting another hour. Okay I'll shut up now.**_

The days went by quickly, boring as hell. Just the use: Jellal's non stop teasing, Levy's meddling, Natsu and Gray practically gouging each others' eyes out. Nothing really amused her, no one gave her a challenge, aside from the Student Council Pres of course.

What did she _really_ want?

A verbally abusive fight with Jellal? Nah. She had enough of that.

A girl to girl talk with Levy? Hell, she'd rather slam her tongue into a car door.

A good 'ol drink with Mirajane? Well…perhaps, just a bit…No! Stop it Erza, set a good example for your students goddammit.

So what exactly was she craving for?

Truth to be told, the old days were so much more exciting. A few years ago, Erza Scarlet was in fact a delinquent. She ruled the school through fear, was the leader of the infamous gang, Rajinshuu, and practically caused more than half of the whizzing of the pants of fully grown teenagers. Now wasn't that something you would proudly tell your mom?

But the redhead had cast aside her unruly past. Honestly, at lifeless times like these, she wished and longed for the days where everyday after school there would be an intriguing fight waiting outside the school grounds. Not all of them were good, by no means, but at least she could vent out her anger. At least she could pound the shit out of people who were almost lining up just to get beaten up by her. Man, some kids these days are so stupid.

Perhaps a little street fighting would cure her nostalgia. Maybe after school today she would take a visit to that dark and scary alleyway to see if anyone would try to attack her.

Never heard of a girl who thought like that, huh?

The rest of the day, Erza couldn't help but look forward to the end of the day. Her classes were dragging on, seeming to mock her impatience. But alas, the bell rang and she sprinted out of the classroom, making her way to the horribly wonderful location to where she could slap someone silly.

-in the Student Council room-

The bluehead whined at a certain someone's disappearance.

'Ehhhhh? Where's Erza! Jellal, did you do something again? HEY! JELLLLALALALALALA?' –What a cute nickname. Jellllalalalala, or did I miss a 'la'.

'Levy, calm down. I didn't do anything…That I'm aware of…Oh wait…uh…Dang. There's way too many things that I did that could have set her off. Well she usually doesn't get ticked off too much by them…'

Lucy chimed in, 'Maybe Erza has plans!'

Mira followed and smiled, 'Maybe Erza has a date!'

Jellal stopped in his tracks and froze.

'A…d-d-d-d-d-date?'

'You didn't stutter.' Levy laughed sarcastically.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ERZA! WHY!'

The whole room filled with laughter, accept for Jellal's, and they would probably get absolutely nothing done until the president had found out about Erza's reason for ditching.

'Aw man. Now there's going to be more work to do because kaichou's gonna be mourning about Erza forever. Nice going Mira!' Lucy shouted across the room.

(I'm going to skip the actual description of Erza's fight because I feel I suck balls at action scenes. If you want one, maybe another time)

The redhead stretched her arms out and yawned as she walked down the empty streets of her neighborhood. It was nearing evening time and man was she starving. Erza mumbled something to herself about wishing she had some strawberry shortcake and walked into her house.

The brawl, or more like cat fight between her and an oversized man, by the name of Kain Hikaru? (yeah that's right, go google him right now :P) had been a piece of cake. Well no. She recommended him not to eat any more cake. Who knows what that'll do to his weight.

How on earth did that lump of human mush think he had a chance against her? Oh wait. Silly her, Kain Hikaru doesn't think.

With her agility and well, bluntly put, physical wellness, over his crazy voodoo dolls, and beyond regular clumsiness, it was like Tweedle Dumber trying to catch Alice. Seriously? What happened was, she was just walking around that dark and scary clichéd alley, like an innocent school girl, and then all of a sudden, this huge dude lunged for her. Yes, there were guys who lunged at her in school, full of stalkerish love and admiration. But this guy was different.

When he first started talking, she couldn't even understand what he was saying. His dialogue was a bunch of incoherent, incomplete, mixed sentences. Which was odd, because Kain Hikaru just sounded like the name of a guy who has top grades in the class and is a snotty rich boy. Well I guess the snot part was right. Perhaps his parents had not taught the poor boy how to use a tissue.

She heard him mutter something about her hair.

And well, that was what set her off.

Maybe the reason she found so much pride in her scarlet red hair, was because of Jellal. But she would never admit it. Her pretty scarlet hair which she treasured because he did. Damn, did he influence her.

Either way, she got to pound someone, or more so, something. Her stress had somewhat decreased a few notches. Tomorrow Erza would act like nothing happened, and just about nothing did happen, it was like punching jelly, children do that nowadays, don't they. Nevertheless, today had been an alright day.

xXxXxXxXx

Erza opened her locker and contrary to the usual love letter that flew out, a beige colored note fluttered to the floor. Right before she could read it, Jellal popped out of nowhere shouting, "Hey Erza! What's that you got in your hand, hmm? Is it possibly a love letter? Nah, it can't be. There's no way. I mean, why would anyone write one for you? Wait no, you didn't hear that. Haha just kidding. It wouldn't have to do with your absence yesterday, would it? No way, right? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE ON A DATE OR ANYTHING, RIIIIIGHT?"

The student council president continued to babble to himself, for Erza had stopped listening and continued on to classes, shoving the note in her pocket, disregarding it contents and forgetting about it completely.

What a fatal mistake, my dear Erza.

Later on that day her mom had texted her that they were having visitors over, so she informed Jellal about her plans and began to walk home.

Right before exiting, she noticed a few new faces of her school. Hm. That wasn't right. Their uniforms…What was it again?

Oh right. Phantom Lord High.

_**A/N: Hey again lol. Well yeah, here it is. I have to leave now so PLEASE leave a review c: Reviews make me happy. Happy makes me write. Write makes you happy-ish. You happy-ish people should review ;D See that cleverly thought of line? Yeah, it so deserves a review. Ok guys, thanks for all my reviewers, faves, and alerts! You guys rock!**_

_**~Hikari**_


	4. Warning

_**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK -serious face- **_

_**My birthday is today. So as a present, please review? :3 **_

_**And also a question for you guys: Was the last chapter bad? Because it got like half the reviews it usually did :c Sorry if it was bad...It was kind of forced haha. I felt like too many people wanted me to update and I had loads of time. But it was necessary! I hope this chapter is more interesting! **_

* * *

><p>Phantom Lord High... What the fuck were they doing here? Hm.<p>

-Jellal POV-

I couldn't _staaaand_ the anxiety Erza had caused me! Oh Erza, my dearest Erza, I'm sorry for all the times I've taunted you! I APOLOGIZE FOR PUTTING THAT _ARTIFICIALLY_ FLAVORED STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE IN YOUR LOCKER! (Aren't all strawberry shortcake's artificially flavored?) Don't hate me! More so, don't run off with another guy! Don't go on dates without me! Well I don't mean take me with you on your dates, but go on dates with me!

Uch. Feeling as stressed as I was, I followed her out of her last class and into the courtyard. And there my eyes had betrayed me.

Erza..._YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!_ Wait no. Well. I guess. Actually. Ok, so we never really, officially announced our relationship. But I know you love me.

I KNOW IT.

What are you doing with that guy from Phantom Lord High? You're just working together on a school project, right? (Silly Jellal. They're from different schools, why would they be working on a school project together?)

-Erza POV-

The man, or shall I say teenage boy, that stood before me had the creepiest eyes and crazy gravity-defying hair. He was dressed in the Phantom Lord High uniform, aside from his shirt no longer having sleeves.

On his left arm there was a purple band secured and tied around him. That symbol...Black markings on purple band. I recognized it from a few years ago.

Uh...Shimmer Star?

No... GRIMOIRE HEART! Yes. Them. That infamous gang, their leader was Ultear.

How could I forget? That nasty bitch kept hitting on Jellal (in more than one way)

What was he doing here?

"Red hair. Big boobies. Well looks like I found her."

The dude with cool hair muttered as he pushed a crumbled sticky note in his pocket.

Big _boobies_? What does he take me for, some kind of 5 year old!

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Kekekeke What?"

"Kekeke? What are you, a mockingbird? Who are you?"

"Me?" He scoffed. "You don't know who I am?"

"Well gee, where in the world did you get that crazy idea? Oh right. Because I just asked who you freaking were. Now answer my question. Outsiders are not permitted on school grounds during school hours."

"School school school. Who are you, the student council president?"

"No-" before I could finish, I heard his voice echo across the open air. Shit.

"But I am." Jellal appeared from behind me and I glared at him.

"What are _YOU_ doing here? I don't need your help. I am having a peaceful conversation with this young man, uh-"

"Zancrow, and don't you forget it, Princess.I'll be beating the shit out of you soon."

"Pr-Princess?"

_What 'chu talking 'bout, Zancrow. That nickname. I cast it away years ago along with my old rep._

"Scarlet Princess; the murderous demon with bloody red hair. It is said that she leaves her prey covered in scarlet from head to toe. To fight with royalty like her, 'tis an honor, milady." he said mockingly.

Maybe he was a mockingbird after all.

"I...I haven't the slightest idea of what you're alluding to."

"Kekeke, if you say so. I sincerely promise to do my best at..." he looked at Jellal before continuing his sentence. "'...what I said in the little warning note to you."

Zancrow 'kekeke'd' to himself once more and maniacally laughed before walking away and disappearing into the crowded bus area.

"Jellal."

"Erza."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. You know, just watching a certain someone cheat on me."

"You saw Zeref and someone else making out?"

"No!"

"Then I have no idea what you mean."

"Wha- Erza! You know I'm not gay for Zeref!"

"Hm. Would you bet on it?"

"You're spouting nonsense! Oh I know. You must jealous. Don't worry Erza, I promise to stay true to you."

"And now you're spouting nonsense."

"Who is Zancrow, and what does he want from you."

"If only I knew."

"Will you stop it!"

"Stop what, Jellal? What did I do that required you to tell me to stop?"

"You-You! You know what I mean! Who's Zancrow?"

"GODDAMMIT JELLAL I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Leave me alone!"

Agh! Stupid Jellal and his weird assumptions! Why can't he just listen to me for once! I angrily stormed off and ran home.

_That idiot. _

-Author POV-

Jellal watched as his beloved stomped off into the streets and sighed.

"She ha-jasfdhagfshag*cough cough*-tes you..." Levy attempted to roll the 'ates' but they just didn't work like the 'li's'.

The bluehead groaned and cursed under his breath.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Scarlet harshly trudged home, practically leaving marks on the unfortunate roads that would later be identified as the footprints of Bigfoot.<p>

She yelled in angst and slammed the door once in her house. Erza ran into her room and shut the door, changing into something more comfortable. When taking her jacket off, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

"What?"

She opened it up, replaying Zancrow's words in her mind.

**_eRza ScArleT_**

**_uR gUnn d1E_**

**_CaNe hiKarU_**

Oh. So the big boy did know how to write...somewhat.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was that? Well if it sucked, too bad. Tell me how it sucked in a review? c: And those of you asking about LF, I'm on it! The temporary hiatus is gone, and I'm working on it, look forward!(or not?) P.S Check out Wolfy and Pearly's new collab! Always is Forever! Awesomeness. The least you guys can do for my birthday is tell me how bad this story is, kaay? Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Suspension

_**A/N: Hey! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you sooooo much c: And I am having so much fun writing this bwahaha. **_

* * *

><p><em>It was her time of the month. <em>

Regardless of what some jackasses said about her being on her period **EVERY WEEK**, Miss Erza Scarlet was having one bloody hell of a day. Pun intended.

She was PMS-ing herself into a mental breakdown.

The smallest things ticked her off, the things that usually ticked her off, made her explode, and the things that made her _explode_, well let's not go there.

And exploding Erza was not healthy for the students of Fairy Tail High. Not in the least bit.

The redhead clenched her fist tightly, her eyes twitching and her head about to burst, like a human grenade. The question was which annoying little action would detonate it.

**Anger level: 99% **

A teen with student dress code-obscuring, black, white, and red hair repeatedly tapped on his desk, as if there were some keyboard that no one else could see.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! This isn't keyboarding 101, this is Pre calculus, one would think you were killing bugs on that desk! Shut it! _

**99.2% **

On the other side of the room a delinquent with sparky blond hair was blasting his music from his headphones while singing not-softly-enough.

_Shut the hell up, Laxus! This isn't choir! Plus, dude, you're so off-key. _

**99.4%**

In the front of the classroom Natsu was purposely squirming around in his seat, fascinated by the different squeaks his chair could make. He seemed restless, twisting and turning.

_The chirps from his chair! Some birds were going to die. ASAP. Natsu, stop moving around before I slap you cold so you won't be able to move._

**99.7%**

Perhaps the next person will be her victim?

Ah, good old Gray was beast at math. Said person was shouting out answers like a smart ass, never once raising his hand. And strike, he's out.

_**GRAY FULLBLASTER YOU BETTER RAISE YOUR GODDAMN HAND BEFORE I AMPUTATE IT MYSELF. Seriously man, did you not go to Kindergarden? Want to say something, then use that hand before your mouth! So annoying! And put a freaking shirt on! Arrrrgh!**_

**99.99999%**

Oh boy, Gray Fullblaster is such a lucky man, escaping a hellish death by just a few points.

At this point, a simple drop of a pencil could set her off. It wasn't exactly the perfect moment for Sawako to drop her eraser, and Kazehaya to get it for her and spark a cutesy conversation.

Then, out if nowhere, a certain man swung open the doors shouting, "ERZAAA! We have an urgent meeting in the council room right now. Let's go."

Girls from her class began to "Kya!" with googly eyes, screaming, "JELLAL-SAMA!"

So in short, it was total mayhem; the level of noise, the chattering, it was all more than enough to light this bomb.

**110%**

_**"JELLAL FERNANDES!" **_

He looked up, and instead of seeing his cute little Erza's pretty face, he saw a desk flying at him at about 60 miles per hour. Holy shit, she certainly didn't throw like a girl. He dodged it just in time for it to miss only by a hair, and crash into the wall behind him. The teacher looked at Erza in horror before shouting, "SCARLET! Principal's office, NOW."

She scowled and packed her stuff before mumbling, "At least it'll be quiet there."

Leaving the room, Erza made no eye contact with Jellal, only brushing her shoulder against his in a rough manner.

"E-Erza..." he started, but when he turned around, she was already gone.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx- **

She had gotten a suspension.

Just for a day, since it was her first mishap of the year. And it was perfect for her situation.

No annoying tapping. No annoying music. No annoying chairs. No annoying loud guys.

And most importantly, no annoying Jellal's.

_Yet why did her heart hurt so? _

Maybe she should apologize. She _did_ throw a chair at him. And he didn't even know why.

No, she scratched the idea from her mind and sprawled down across her bed.

Apologies took energy, and that was what she was terribly lacking right now. Right before drifting off into a long awaited slumber, Scarlet heard a light knock on her door. She checked the time: 1:13. Hm. So it was lunch time. Erza opened the door, surprised to see Jellal in a conflicted face.

"Jellal..."

"Erza...Did I do something to upset you? If you don't want me to pick you up anymore, I promise I won't. Just please, please forgive me for whatever it is I did to anger you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, I can't stand it. I can't stand myself."

She looked at him apologetically; her poor friend was on the verge of tears.

"No Jellal, it's not your fault. Trust me. I was just...I was bit off yesterday and randomly took out my madness on you. Sorry. And...I'm uh...I'm glad you're safe. Thanks for dodging that chair."

"It was a desk."

"Right...Sorry. Forgive me?"

His mood brightened visibly, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"Of course! Oh, lunch period's almost over. Have you eaten yet? I could grab you a sandwich or something, and we could eat together. How about it?"

She smiled lightly and said, "Nah. I'm not too hungry. Plus, you'll be late. Thanks for stopping by. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jellal chuckled softly, "Alright. Catch 'ya later, Erza."

The redhead wondered to herself after he left.

_Would he really catch her if she fell? For him?_

But she soon pushed that thought out of her mind and resumed writing her forced "self reflection" letter about how "regretful" she was for almost killing another student. The paper wrote: "I should not have thrown that chair at Jellal Fernandes." more than 70 times.

Damn, why couldn't they do these on computers?

And then she realized that she had written 'chair' instead of 'desk'.

_Shit! _

So for the rest of the night, Erza Scarlet was rewriting "I should not have thrown that desk at Jellal Fernandes." while cursing under her breath innumerable amounts of times.

Exhilarating, wasn't it?

As she looked for more paper to finish her massive apology letter-or novel, she rediscovered the sticky note from the other day.

"Hm. Can dude with crazy hair put up a fight? I think not." Disregarding the threat, she tossed the thing into the trash, forgetting all about it.

The next day she returned to school, only to find Jellal's face tainted with a bunch of bandages, bruises, and fresh red cuts. She immediately ran to him, her voice shaking with worry.

_"J-Jellal! What...What the hell happened to you?"_

**A/N: Wao~ I rather liked this chapter. I actually got those annoying classmate chiz from when I was in this stupid summer class so I could get ahead of the rest of my classmates (being the no life nerd that I am) and damn some people there really know how to annoy the hell outta me! **

**The Sawako/Kazehaya thing was for Kimi ni Todoke-ers. Erm. How should I explain it. Kimi ni Todoke is this cute little shoujo manga/anime that is like a total refreshing blast of air into the closet of generic shoujo shit. Kazehaya, the guy, is NOT AN EMO TSUNDERE BASTARDIC NARCCISSTIC PRINCE, so that in itself is a reason to watch. hehe. **

**It's a very squirm in your seat, squeal, this is so fucking cute, anime/manga. Classic, original and slow. Terribly slow. Well off topic, one of their first almost legit conversations was the eraser thing, so yeah, otaku reference. **

**Um. Do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars? Lmao, whenever I see Ezra...I think, Erza. Gosh but Ezra's so hot. ...AWKWARD...ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, leave a review pwetty pweese.**


	6. Bitches Who Screw Things Up

_**A/N: Oh, my dear readers. I'm so sorry for the late update. This chapter is really short too…**_

_**A few days ago my best friend told me she was thinking about attempting suicide again, and I just totally freaked and haven't had the time to write this. **_

_**Oh my. Orientation is next week, I spent so much money on books and uniforms and god. Life is a mess at the moment. So sorry for the late update, and as always, thanks for reviewing! You guys rock! c: **_

* * *

><p><em>"J-Jellal! What...What the hell happened?" <em>

He looked up at her, his injuries even more prominent now.

"You know. I just uh...fell."

Scarlet raised a questioning eyebrow, not buying one bit of it.

"Oh yeah, and since when did people get black eyes from falling? What did you fall on?"

"Um. Something...big. And uh...hard. Yeah. Something big and hard."

She scoffed and ran a gentle finger down his scarred face, only to see him flinch.

"Sorry...Are you alright? I don't think you should be in school. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"No, Erza, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though."

Erza sneered and took his hand in hers. He looked wide eyed at her as she looked sweetly at him.

"Really? Then I suppose _this_..."

His face visibly paled and she squeezed his arm tightly, causing him to double over and grimace.

"...doesn't hurt?" she finished.

He chuckled softly, obviously with much difficult as he rubbed his bruised and now sprained wrist.

"Ok, ok. You got me. Walk me back?" Jellal grinned at her childishly.

"Sure. But tell me, what really happened?"

"Nothing. I told you. I fell on something really big and really hard. Thus causing me to gain all the minor injuries I have."

Erza tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms.

"We both know that's bull."

Jellal gasped mockingly, "Miss Scarlet! What kind of language do you think you're using on school grounds?"

The redhead smiled, softly pushing him towards the gate.

"Then let's get off school grounds so I can curse you out all the way to the boy's dormitory."

As they walked back, Erza was supporting his limp steps and his arm was around her shoulder so he could stay upright.

"So, Jellal. Who did this to you? And I'm serious. If you don't tell me, I'll let go of you right now and walk away."

She felt him tense and after a few moments of silence, he sighed. "I...I don't know."

"Come on. How can you not know?"

"I. Um. Yesterday after classes, Ultear was waiting outside the gates..."

"God no. Jellal, why would you go anywhere with that whore?"

"Let me finish! I told her that I was busy but she insisted that we had dinner and a few drinks. I felt bad about rejecting her so I agreed."

"That little bitch..."

"And we were drinking lemonade."

"Lemonade...?"

"Yeah. Well I don't know what that shit was because I passed out and when I woke up I was in this abandoned warehouse."

_"How original." _

"That's what I thought! It was dark. Really dark. Scary too. Really scary..."

"I get it! It was really dark and really scary and you fell on something really big and really hard. Now continue!"

"Right. And suddenly 2 dark figures began beating me. I don't vividly remember their silhouettes but I remember hearing them talk. One of them sounded like a blown up 5 year old and the other one sounded like he was on crack."

Erza seethed through her teeth. "Kain."

"Kain? _WHO'S KAIN? IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?"_

She looked at him harshly, "No, is he yours? Shall I tell Zeref that you're cheating on him?"

"I DON'T LIKE ZEREF."

"And I believe you."

"You do?"

Erza replied playfully, trying to hide her anger inside. Kain Hikaru, Ultear, and Mockingbird, you are going down.

"Yeah. You loooooooooooove Zeref."

"Not funny."

Their pointless conversation about Jellal's infatuation with senior male, Zeref, continued until they reached his dorm. Scarlet bade him goodbye and walked back to school, thinking of 1,000 ways to kill Ultear.

That _skank!_

_She let out a heaving sigh. Dammit, why did Jellal even go with her in the first place? Fucking Ultear. Fucking Jellal. Fucking Kain Hikaru. Fucking mockingbird. _

The rest of her day was far from pleasant. The student council was so busy making plans for the upcoming festival. Even though she'd hate to admit it, she missed Levy's sexual harassment. And Lucy's clueless comments. She especially missed Mira's "tea" at the moment.

He had gotten hurt. Jellal had gotten hurt. All because of her. His beautiful face was now blemished with bruises and cuts. The majority of his face became the same color as his tattoo.

Her relationship with Jellal was...complicated so to say. She had helped him. He had never forgotten it, and seemed to be living his life to repay her.

Before Jellal became president, he lived by the alias Siegrein. Siegrein was Zeref's right hand man. Currently, Zeref is still one of the most feared gang leaders in Fiore.

Everything in the underworld society, drugs, cons, illegal transactions, beatings, you name it. You could bet all the money in the world that Jellal-no, that Seigrein did it.

At the time, Erza was the head of another one of the strongest groups in Fiore. The 2 never came face to face. Both gangs resided in the same school, and each respected that.

But Gray had thought that she was getting herself into too much shit, and eventually talked her out of being in the gang. He changed her, he was her lifesaver. Seeing how much trouble Siegrein was getting into, she spent several months convincing him about dropping it all.

Erza was his lifesaver.

And he had stuck with her like glue ever since. Jellal had abolished his image as Seigrein and worked his ass off to become student council president. He figured this was one of the ways he could atone for his sins.

Ugh. Speaking if sins and hell, Erza Scarlet needed to drown herself in alcohol right now. Maybe she would find Cana. And after a few shots, she'd go and screw Ultear over. Yeah. That sounded like a plan.

But of course, the little whore has telepathic powers and came to Erza instead. God damn her life.

She said smoothly, her words flowing out like water. Icky, gicky, poisonous water.

"Erza."

"Ultear."

"Let's talk."

"Let's not."

"Why don't we meet Jellal?"

Erza narrowed her eyebrows. "He's in his dorm…"

Ultear laughed a little too loud to be categorized as sane laughter. "Oh, Erza. Your trust in him never ceases to amaze me. _I have Jellal. He came with me_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wah. Some past about Erza and Jellal. I will not be making any Grayza fluffs with the intention of making Grayza fluffs haha. If there are, it's for the main purpose of making poor Jellal jealous. Sorry Grayza fans lol. **_

_**I didn't really like this chapter. Oh well. I usually never like them. Letters to Erza will probably be up in a few days along with Laissez Faire. Thanks for reading, review please c:**_


	7. Transfer Student

_**A/N: So first week of school. Ladidadida first week of hell. So much walking. I'm in highschool and the campus is 40 fucking acres. You read the school portfolio before applying "Oooh! 40 acres! That's awesome, so much space!" Then you actually have to walk it. "Oh. 40 acres. So much fucking space." But anyways, things have been really busy but I think I'm settling down haha. Sorry for the late update and I'll update the other stories later. Being in school has made me inspired to write about school.**_

**_Also, my self advertising didn't work last time lol. My deviantart is Willofabyss . deviantart . com (remove the spaces) Check it out! c:_**

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet sat in her AP Bio class, twirling her pen in her fingers, for the first time in a while, not paying any attention to the teacher.<p>

"What's this?" A meek voice barely projected far enough to reach the teacher's ear. She was holding a small blade-like item. Ms. Ur grinned replying,

"That is a scalpel. It's used to cut stuff."

"Can it like. cut someone to the bone?"

"Oh yes. I would demonstrate, but I am not permitted to harm students, and I certainly don't want to hurt myself."

"Ooooh~"

_Damn. Erza wanted to shove a scalpel into Ultear right now._

_-flashback time~-_

_"Hey there, Scarlet." _

_"Ultear...what the hell do you want?" _

_"Oh dear, are you sure that you should talk to someone who has something you want like that?" _

_"...The hell are you talkin' 'bout? Come on, take a pencil, stab yourself with it, and get to the point."_

_"I have records...of Siegrein." _

_Her red lips curled into a distorted smirk as a high pitched laugh reverberating through her throat. _

_"Those documents, records, all that shit the cops had on Siegrein you thought you had destroyed, I have them all. HAHAHA, HE'S UNDER MY CONTROL NOW." _

_"You're bluffing..." _

_Ultear stopped laughing and smiled so sweety at Erza, it was sick. _

_Icky. Yucky. Just gross. _

_"If you think so. But what I have, is what I have. You, Erza Scarlet, are up to believe whatever it is you want."_

Ugh. Stupid Ultear and her stupid conivingly stupid words. The redhead looked up as Ur walked around, continuing her lecture.

"We will be doing a few dissections this year along with a blood type test. The dissections will be done no matter what. I don't care if you're a vegan, I don't care if you don't eat meat, you are doing my dissection. If you pass out, I will call a nurse and when you gain consciousness, you will be doing the dissection all over again...So here's a word of advice, don't pass out."

She stopped and looked at the scared faces around her, chuckling and then continuing.

"For the blood type test, you will take a needle and put some of your blood onto a slip of paper. It is tradition for the boys to go green, in fact, before this, I didn't even think it was possible for one to turn green; even black people turn green."

The mood lightened and a few students giggled under their breath.

"Anyways, tomorrow we will be taking a tour of the two chemistry and physics/biology labs, so don't forget to fill-"

The bell rang, interrupting her, and the class ran out into the hallways, crowding around like a bunch of ants.

The following day Erza went to Jellal's dorm to pick him up, but he was nowhere to be found. She figured he had gone ahead without her and gave herself a mental note to slap him silly when she saw the man. The redhead only had 3 out of 7 classes with Jellal and the first was Biology. Woohoo. They were supposed to meet in the first chemistry lab but once again, the always-mysteriously-disappearing-dude-at-the-worst-times-possible, had mysteriously disappeared at the worst time possible.

"Do not hit the emergency power stop. It is only to be used when you smell a strong sense of gas, and I do not mean when your lab partner farts, I do not care if he poops, I'm talking about the smell of gas from the outlets on your tables. Those are toxic and can kill you, thus the purpose of the fume hood. Hitting the stop may cause this room to blow up, and as much as I'm not against you all blowing up, I do not want to blow up with you, so hands off. Yes, I'm talking to you_ Laxus_."

The blonde grinned stupidly shouting across the room, "I know what I'm doing! Cut me a break Ur, I'm on the Pre Engineering track this year!"

"Yeah yeah, save it for Makarov."

For the rest of the day Jellal seemed to be absent from school and Erza decided to give up on looking for him. During her whole lunch hour she had a queasy feeling at her core. Ultear's words had scared her. She'd never admit it, hell no, but they did. Jellal had worked so hard to stop being Seigrein. He didn't cave. He changed!

_And all that...all that would be for absolutely nothing if Ultear exposed his alter ego._

It wasn't fair! No matter how hard they tried, regardless of how many hours of community service he did to repay society, no matter what, you couldn't erase his past. It was like Herpes. It was like glitter. It was like Ichiya! Stuck to you for the rest of your life.

If anyone on campus found out, he'd probably be stripped of his title as student council president. Rumours traveled fast. Especially when they were about Zeref's group. All that he had worked up to till now, would be gone in a second. She had to re-talk things out with Ultear. No matter how much she hated her.

Yet the biggest question lay at the innermost part of her uneasiness.

_Where was Jellal? He couldn't...be with Ultear, right? He wouldn't, right? He had promised to be by her...right?_

Erza poked at the slop of "food" on her tray. What was this shit? Moreso, from where did they collect this dried up feses of some unknown animal? As she continued her thought about dung, Natsu and Gray took a seat and stared at her awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

Was she pissed? 'Cause if she was, it'd be best to stop, drop, and roll. Just keep on rolling and rolling.

The shirtless man took a chance and somewhat initiated a conversation. "Hey, Erza, what's up."

"..."

"Come on Erza! If you're in a bad mood, FIGHT ME! Fighting always makes ME feel better. It's alright, I'll go easy on y-"

And there went her righteous fist of justiceness.

So for the rest of lunch, which was more like Biology since she was examining poop with a fork, Natsu was rubbing his face and Gray was looking for his shirt because there was a chemical reaction between his skin and Erza's "lunch".

Later that day, Scarlet walked into her 7th period class and sat herself down. She was the first one in class and from the corner of her eye she could see a dark sillhouette behind the teacher's office window made of frosted glass.

_He...he looked like...Jellal!_

Aqua blue hair and emerald green eyes that were piercing. The redhead got up to take a closer look, her desk being in the far back of the room, but the bell rang loudly and her AP History teacher came out of the room by himself.

"Scarlet, take a seat, the bell has already rang."

She nodded and returned to her squeaky wooden desk and chair, her eyes still on the man's figure.

Gildarts began the class and soon said, "Okay people, we have a transfer student today."

Jellal stepped from behind the door and smiled shyly.

Wait no. Jellal Fernandes doesn't smile shyly. He smiles like a wolfishly arrogant smarty yet it's a strangely cute smile.

_Who was this dude?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This was so short. And ugh. And predictable. T_T Whatever. I don't even think it deserves reviews lol. (I'm kidding though. If I don't get reviews I can't write T-T) Thanks for reading through this terribly written piece of nothingness._**


	8. Mysteriously Disappearing Jellal

_**A/N: Uh..hey guys. hehe. I haven't updated in months, I know. And you probably all hate me. But I'm so sorryyyyyy. I an so overwhelmed by school right now. I have a fucking B in AP Human and I absolutely positively hate the subject. My teachers are all bitches and god I try to write and then I end up getting yelled at for not doing homework. **_

_**And**__** this **__**probably**__** means**__** nothing**__** to**__** you **__**guys,**__** but**__** I**__** really**__** am,**__** truly,**__** sorry.  
><strong>__**  
>On <strong>__**the**__** bright**__** side,**__** Thanksgiving**__** break**__** is**__** coming**__** up**__** so**__** yeah,**__** maybe **__**an**__** update.**__** If **__**you're **__**reading**__** this, **__**thanks **__**a **__**lot **__**for **__**sticking**__** with **__**it **__**and**__** not**__** giving**__** up.**__** I**__**applaud**__**your**__**perseverance**__** c:**__**Enjoy**__**(I**__** hope)**_

* * *

><p>"Um...Uh...My...My name is uh...Mystogan.. N-Nice to uh...meet you, haha."<p>

Okay this guy-boy definitely wasn't Jellal. What was this? Cloning. Copying. Idol-fantasizing. Was bright blue hair and emerald eyes with a red scar the "new black"? The new Zeref?

Mystogan took an open seat right next to Erza. Cliche-ness, check.

He stared at her for quite some time before she scoffed asking him what he wanted. Mystogan's eyes widened as he realized he was in fact staring at the red haired beauty. She resembled Knightwalker so much! He had come from Edolas High and Erza Knightwaker looked exactly like this girl!

Though the thought of Knightwalker made him wince and lower his head.

Scarlet, seeing that her irritated question made him all gloomy, tried to repent by laughing lightly.

"Ahaha, I was just kidding. So um, Myst..o..gan? Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you! How's school so far."

"E-E-ERZ-Z-A-AH?" He unconsciously shouted remembering the fear and pain that name brought him. Unfortunately, Mystogan's loud outbreak was heard across then room and quickly reprimanded by the teacher.

"Scarlet! New student! Would you like to share your scream-worthy conversation with the class? We'd hate to miss out."

Both of them sighed and mumbled "No, sorry." The redhead whispered sarcastically to him, "Yeah, Erza. Don't wear it out."

Mystogan's outburst in class got her scolded by the teacher, which didn't really sit well with her. Needless to say, her impression of the new kid, not so hot. After APush* with Gildarts, Scarlet stormed out of class the instant the bell rang and stomped to Biology.

To her delight, or temporary release from the premenstrual syndrome that wasn't even happening, Jellal was in class.

Erza walked toward her desk next to him, a little too quickly. Right before opening her mouth, the redhead remembered. She was supposed to be mad at him! So Erza Scarlet ignored him the whole period. Yes, the whole freaking period.

She knew the silent treatment wasn't gonna work if the opposing side wasn't aware of her. By 4th period, her 2nd class of the day with Jellal, she decided to talk to him. Erza was worrying herself to tears the other day. "Tripped over a rock" her ass! That was bull! And he wasn't even here thi morning at his house. Where could that little bastard be?

Once the second bell resounded throughout empty hallways and crowded classrooms, she once again realized the absence of his presence.

Goddamit Jellal! You better not be whoring around with Ultear.

The rest of the day dragged on while Mystogan tried to apologize for his earlier reaction.

"S-Scarlet-san?

She turned around, her long hair practically slapping him in the face (he so deserved it). "What?"

"I-I'm sorry! I..uh. There was this um,..this girl at my old school and she was like...really mean."

"So?"

"You look just like her."

"...Excuse me?"

"Her name was Erza too."

"...the fuck."

"And I kind of freaked when I heard her-your, name. Sorry. I really am."

Mystogan then proceeded to bow and watching him do so, sincerely, her face softened and she realized that Jellal number 2 wasn't so bad after all. A bit of a scaredy-cat, but a good person at heart. In fact, he was currently at a better place than Jellal number 1, because that little cocky ass guy ditched.

Erza smiled lightly and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright. Welcome to Fiore High! Friends?" She held a warm hand out, looking like a saint to him. This girl was nothing like Knightwalker!

His face immediately brightened at her question and quickly shook her hand. Mystogan smiled sheepishly and for the rest of the day wondered about his first friend at this magical school.

Erza realized she didn't have anymore classes with Mystogan as she walked into 7th period English. Ah, her last period with Jellal. While walking in she heard Mrs. Charles scream across the room, "IT'S YOU'RE, NOT YOUR! Y-O-U-APOSTROPHE-R-E! GOD, LAXUS STOP WRITING ESSAYS LIKE Y-O-U-APOSTROPHE-R-E TEXTING YOUR FREAKING BESTIE! THIS IS AP ENGLISH, GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHT!-more excessive  
>exclamation! marks-"<p>

The blond chuckled and ran his hand through his spiked hair. "Calm it, mom."

"MOM? WHO THE FUDGE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING  
>TO? I AM YOUR TEACHER, SHOW SOME RESPECT."<p>

"Whatevs, man. I'm just not the teacher's pet type. Oh wait. Never mind."

The exceed's face fumed red as he remarked sarcastically and she practically pulled an Erza. (This term had become slang for 'Violently hack a table at someone' as Erza did to Jellal the previous day) but lucky for her, Scarlet was quick on her feet and stopped Charles.

"Laxus, shut the hell up. Mrs. Charles, I wouldn't throw that desk if I were you. Makarov got extremely peeved when I got called to his office the other day 'cause of...you know. What happened to...er.." she glanced in his direction and Jellal fake-pouted, feigning fear and  
>wincing when she glared at him.<p>

Suddenly, the bell rang and she was ordered to take a seat (which was next to Jellal -wink wink) Charles acted like nothing happened and continued class just like that.

After an excruciating hour of "How to Use Grammar PROPERLY" Laxus, Jellal, and Erza walked outside, talking about various happenings.

Erza, curious about the fight earlier and not yet wanting to talk to Jellal, asked the blond what happened earlier on in the period. He sighed and started.

"Guess what that bitch gave me on my essay!"

"10?"

"5?"

"Percent?"

"Yeah."

"No, 10/100000 of a point."

"Guys!"

"Ok, what. Don't want to keep us waiting in such intense suspense." The redhead retorted sarcastically.

"Ugh, okay. She gave me a freaking 40 on my essay!"

"Really? Congrats!"

"NO I DESERVED AT LEAST A 60."

"Dude, if you want a good grade, kiss up and be nice. It's what I do." Jellal grinned at his profound answer, which was pretty much common sense.

Scarlet scoffed, addressing her question to the blue haired student. "Ohoho. So you be nice to someone just to get what you want?"

"No...Erza, that's not what I meant."

"Oh really? Are you sure, maybe Ultear's around here too."

"Erza, what are you-"

And she stormed off. Like a true girl would. And Jellal chased after her, like a true man would. And Laxus just stood there, dumbfounded, like a true...Laxus would.

* * *

><p><strong><br>**_**A/N:**__**So**__**yeah...thanks**__**for**__**reading**__**:)**_


	9. Rose Bushes and Jewels

_**A/N: So um. Happy Thanksgiving, guys! I hope you have a great holiday and you guys definitely deserve it. I'm really thankful for all my readers and reviewers c:**_

_**I'm gonna go camping tomorrow so yup. And I've been having a shitty day lol. I was like 3 points away from making the math team (like the mathlete I am) and then I lost my phone so I'm in this pissed off yet disappointedly depressed mood. Er...yup. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>"No, Erza...that's not what I meant..." <em>

Jellal chased after her as she ran through the upper school courtyards. Man, could Erza Scarlet run fast. 10 bucks that she could run faster than the track team's ace. Wait no. This wasn't the time, FOCUS JELLAL, FOCUS. But his little mental slip led to him running into a bunch of rose bushes.

"Mmphgasdfghjklasd...!"

The bluehead stumbled into the sharp bushes, barely escaping the wrath of the tiny little pricks. Dammit! He had holes everywhere on his pants. That certainly wasn't attractive. For a few seconds the student council president stood there internally debating whether he should continue looking for her, or get a new pair of pants before getting expelled for remote public nudity.

He chose the later, of course, because if he got expelled, he'd never be able to see Erza again. Cutie.

Jellal swiftly plucked a rose from the stabbers of his pants and began speed walking to the dormitories. Not running, speed walking. He was the student council president for god's sake! He had an image to retain. A reputation to uphold. Speed walking, cool. Running, lame. But then again, minuscule holes in your pants...ultra lame, as Levy would say.

So he decided to be a smart cookie and risked being the lame dude who was running like a maniac, instead of the lame dude that had holes in his pants. Wise decision, Mr. Fernandez, must've taken years of experience to figure that one out.

Meanwhile, our friend Laxus, the blondie, stood there dumbfounded, still, like the true blond he was. "Er...what just happened...?"

On the other hand, Erza had already made it to the student council room, more so pissed than depressed. She harshly pushed open the double doors and stormed inside, each step practically starting a miniature earthquake.

Levy rushed to her side, already knowing what probably happened. You see, she actually made a chart of the various times and reasons where Erza Scarlet, the ever so mighty 'Scarlet Princess', never phased by anything, stormed into the council room. Here's how it went:

_**15%**__** B**__** on **__**a**__** Calc **__**test**_ (Surprisingly, the quick witted girl did in fact get B's on math tests. Tsk, tsk.)

_**20%**__** Hibiki**__** was **__**hitting **__**on **__**her **__**with **__**the**__** cheesiest **__**of **__**the**__** cheesiest**__** pick**__**up**__** lines.**_

_**65%**__** JELLAL**_. (Oh yes, he had his own category that was the cause of half of the breakings of various objects. i.e., tables, stairways, heads...tables and stairways and heads simultaneously.)

"Awwww, Erza-chan, what did Jellal do this time?"

"He...that little weasel (weasel?) thinks that you have to do whatever you need to do to get what you want! He thinks it's right to be nice to someone with an ulterior motive in order to get what you want!"

"...Well, yeah. Erza, that's kinda how life works."

"I BET HE'S DOING 'THIS AND THAT'** WITH ULTEAR!"

Lucy giggled and sighed, realizing the real reason behind the redhead's stress.

"It's 'cause you like Jellal, isn't it, Erzaaa?"

"...what."

"Don't deny it ;)"

"Did you just say semicolon parentheses?"

"Uh...no...greater than period greater than...awks...(. this face lol)"

"Lucy..."

"What?"

"You've been texting Natsu too much..."

"Uh...no I haven't...Natsu...less than three underscore less than three (3_3)

"Just shutup."

"Hey, don't hate me 'cause I'm blond."

"Whatever."

"Fine, ask Miss Bookworm over there, I'm right, right, Levy?"

"Sorry _blondie_, I don't respond to that."

"Levy..."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"JUST TELL HER SHE'S IN LOVE WITH JELLAL DAMMIT."

"Erza. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH JELLAL, DAMMIT."

"Guys!"

"Girls."

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm leaving."

"WAIT NO! WE NEED SOME PAPERS TO BE FI-" and the door shut as the 'Scarlet Princess' left the room.

"This is your fault."

"Shutup, blondie."

**... **

"Er...Mr. Fernandez?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Wha...why...how...happened?"

"Well you see, I was talking to Laxus-"

"Oh boy."

"And Erza-"

"I get it. You need new pants right?"

"Well, obviously."

"Alright, that'll be 45 jewels."

"Kay, 45- WAIT WHAT?"

"Yes. F-o-u-r-t-y-f-i-v-e. What, does Levy do _ALL_ the math for you student councilers?"

"I...I don't have that much money."

"Oh, so sad. Would you like a cookie, and some play doh?"

"Don't give me attitude. I'm Jellal freaking Fernandez, I can lower your pay."

"Oooh, I'm supposed to be scared of a 5 foot bluehaired man who's broke?"

"WHAT. EVER. And by the way, I'm 6 feet and just about the sexiest man you'll ever meet."

And right as he was about to storm out dramatically, he realized. Holes in pants. Damn. What was he to do? He couldn't go out like this! Hmm...who to call, who to call. Well, who has money?

_Erza...nah, she was pissed. _

_Levy...nah, she would charge 200% interest _

_Lucy...nah, she had no money._

_Natsu...nah, he'd give all his money to Lucy. _

_Gray...hah, where would he keep it?_

asdfghjkl out of options.

Hm...Well if he called Erza over it'd be a GREAT conversation starter. Could result in a few laughs...or a few more holes. Eh, what the heck, why not. Jellal flipped out his cell and scrolled down his contacts (_**A/N:**__**I**__** wish **__**I **__**had**__** my **__**phone**__** TwT**_) and texted her.

_ERZA! URGENT NEED FOR HELP. COME TO THE UPPER SCHOOL OFFICE ASAP! _

**...**

Scarlet felt her phone vibrating (_**A/N:**__**heh, **__**my**__** phone's **__**on **__**vibrate **__**right **__**now. **__**in **__**the **__**hands **__**of **__**some**__** stranger. **__**gah**_) and read his message. She smiled lightly before stopping herself. No, Erza, don't be happy he texted. He's bothering you.

She ended up in the upper school office anyways, muttering to herself, "freaking' Jellal and his urgent needs for help." But alas, her trip was not for nothing. The instant she opened the doors, Jellal stood up, and his hole-y mishap was now apparent. Extremely apparent. Perhaps, transparent. Oh Erza, and her clever mental puns.

"Pfft...Dude, what...ahaha...what happened to you?"

He relaxed ever so slightly when hearing her sweet laugh and chuckled along.

"You see, while I was chasing after you, I fell into a bunch of rose bushes...AHAHAHAHA FUNNY STORY, RIGHT?"

"Hahaha, yeah-...WAIT WHAT? When you were chasing after me?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh...So this is my fault...Jellal, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. My precious face that is adored by you has not been defaced."

"Ha, yet."

"Buttt, what you should do to make up for it."

"Yeah sure, what? I'll buy you lunch or something."

"No. I need you to buy me pants..."

"...I what."

"...or something."

"Sure."

"Deal?"

"Sure."

"Not mad at me?"

"Sure."

"Friends?"

"Sure."

"Go out with me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I said sure alrea- _**WAIT.**__**WHAT**_?"

"Victory!"

And cute little Jellal fist pumped while Erza's face turned as red as her hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Lol this is pretty cliche but whatevs, I'm phoneless and not on America's second best math team. boohoo. Happy Thanksgiving, review please c:**_


	10. ASDFGHJKL

_**A/N: BREAK~*~ So, I found my phone; my Biology teacher had it. and told me she didn't when I emailed her. lol. And after the first invitational for mao, I'm 3rd on the team! whuttt, I'm happy hehe. SO YUP. Winter break. I'll try updating all my stories. Key word, try. I'm just excited because after switching to a private highschool, I haven't seen my old friends in years but I have plans to catch up with them c: anyways, WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN WOLFY'S NEW CHAPTER? oh yeah, back to my story. Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>"Go out with me?"<em>

_"Yeah, yeah, I said sure alrea- ?"_

_"Victory!"_

_And cute little Jellal fist pumped while Erza's face turned as red as her hair._

* * *

><p>"...meh."<p>

She stumbled out of bed, face first, and fell to the floor.

"...uch."

Then she proceeded to slump to the mirror and brush her teeth, not even bothering to fix her bed-head.

Erza Scarlet, yes, the almighty, I-can-accomplish-crush-and-or-win-anything, was slouching near the table, hair a mess, face a mess, and thanks to Jellal, heart a mess. The redhead lazily stomped out of the house and screamed the instance she opened the door.

"J-Je-Je-Jellal! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY DOORSTEP?"

"Um...standing...?"

"No, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Oh! Can't I pick up my special, energetic, and fantastic girlfriend?"

"Of course you can. One thing though; I'M NOT HER SO GO AWAY."

"But Erza! You agreed."

"You tricked me!"

"What are YOU talking about."

He glanced at his watch an realized they were going to be late. The blue head grabbed her hand and held on tight as he ran though the streets of his 'girlfriend's' neighborhood.

Girlfriend. Ah, that made him squeal like a little girl inside.

"Jellal! Let go!"

He looked back as she tried to catch her breath from his whim to sprint through the streets. Not that his hand grasping hers so tightly made her heart beat any faster. Stupid Jellal. He smiled lightly and winked at Erza and proceeded to run even faster.

"Na uh. We're gonna be late! Student Council members can't be late!~"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"

And their morning went on like that. Jellal insisting that they were going out and Erza denying with all she had. Walking through the halls became like the experiences those silly shoujo heroines went through when their boyfriends had their own freaking fanclubs. But, it wasn't like Jellal had a fanclub or anything, right?

_Above! _

Scarlet swiftly dodged the bucket of falling water from the classroom over her. Okay. So maybe he_ does_ have a fanclub. Damn, was she becoming those useless heroines who only cared about dating and looking pretty? Only to be saved by her boyfriend or a slap by her best friend? Wait. _WHAT WAS SHE WORRYING ABOUT SHE WASN'T GOING OUT WITH THAT OBNOXIOUSLY COCKY KAICHOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

"AGGGGHHHH!"

The girl violently ruffled her hair in frustration and blew it out of her eyes only to get hit by another flying water balloon. She looked up, almost as of she was looking at Kami.

"GODDAMMIT WE'RE NOT FREAKING DATING! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

_Walking through the courtyard. Nothing's gonna happen, right? What are they gonna drop on her head, and how exactly would they reach that height? Hm, maybe a pot of dirt from the invisible balcony? _

...oh shit.

The rest of the day followed with Erza being paranoid and more than slightly pissed, only feeling a bit safer when she was around Jellal. It's not like they'd do anything when he was around. _Damn, she was turning into a useless shoujo heroine._

She walked into third, one of her classes that she didn't share with Jellal. AP Calculus. Erza sat there quietly twirling her pen. Yes, her pen. Damn right, she was doing math in pen. (el gasp) What a badass, risk-taking girl.

Throughout the whole period she thought of Jellal. I mean, how could she not? He claimed he was going out with her. It was a trap! But...why didn't she just break up with him if they were really 'going out'? Why hadn't she ended the stupid joke yet? It's not like she liked him like that, right? They were best friends, sure. He was her closest guy friend, definitely. But, did she think of him like that? When they were children she had a tiny crush on him, true, but she grew out of that, right? There was no way she still liked him, that's something only pathetic girly girls did.

She was Erza Scarlet; former leader of the most notorious gangs to ever rise from Fiore High. She was strong. She was cool. She was the most kickass girls in school! (must be all that math in pen) Regardless, she was breaking up with Jellal. If they even were going out in the first place. This had to end. She didn't like him like that. She really couldn't.

* * *

><p>"That'll be 10 jewels."<p>

"Alright, thanks. Let me get it...out...of...shit. Where's my wallet?"

"Sorry miss, if you don't have money you can't get your lunch. You're holding up the line."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Suddenly, the man who was the cause of her worries appeared from behind her, stating, "It's alright, I'm paying."

"You what, wait, Jellal?"

He ignored her last comment and paid for her lunch and his, then took her hand in his and led her to this secret area in the shade under a tree where there was a great view of a lake. They found it together in freshmen year when they were playing manhunt one day.

It was quite the romantic spot. Not hot yet not cold as the wind lightly grazed the grass and assorted flowers decorated the vast and shady hill. Oh boy, this was a great spot to break up with him.

"So...um. Thanks, I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"It's fine, only 10 jewels. Plus, it's kind of the boyfriend's job to buy stuff for his lovely girlfriend."

"About that."

"What?"

"I...um...uh. Well you see, I don't li-"

With perfect timing, she started hearing ringing noises. '_Ring ring ring!_'

"Sorry, it's my phone, I have to take this. See you later, Erza!"

He walked away as she stared at him from behind and sighed.

"Hah...you're such a bad liar as always."

* * *

><p>As she entered ninth period, a blackboard eraser dropped onto her head, filling her scarlet hair with what looked like powdered sugar. <em>Ok, that's it.<em>

"Who the hell put that there? Huh? WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS STUPID ERASER HERE AND PULLED SUCH AN OLD SCHOOL LAME ASS JOKE? I am seriously so fucking fed up with this! I'M NOT DATING JELLAL. Oh yeah, I just said his name without the '-sama' YOU WANNA GO? And even if I were, which I'm certainly NOT, is this how you would treat his girlfriend? If you really cared about him, then you would be happy for him, you'd be glad that there's someone out there that he cherishes and you should cherish her too. You should NOT throw water balloons at her, you shouldn't throw BUCKETS of water at her, and you most definitely should not let erasers full of CHALK drop on her head. Kay?"

The room fell silent as Jellal walked in and looked at Erza's messed up hair and started to crack up.

"Ahahaha! Erza you fell for it! Hehe I was the one who set it up; you look so cute with white hair!"

"...You were the one who did this..."

"Mhm, why?"

"..."

Jellal, confused as ever, looked around the classroom and noticed that all their faces had "awkward" written all over them.

"Um..."

"ASDFGHJKL"

Scarlet, or rather, Shiroi-chan (HITSUGAYA~) stormed out of the room for the umpteenth time that day cursing at herself while leaving a trail of white powder on the floor.

"...Ah-suh-duh-fa-ge-hi-ji-kuh-ul?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so yup there it was. Happy New Year's everyone, and Happy Holidays too! I made a reference about his bad lying from the most recent chapter, which was btw, GODLY. I LOVE YOU MASHIMA. Oh, if you haven't read it, GO DO IT NOW AND SPAZZ WITH ME YOU LOVELY WONDERFUL JERZA LOVERS.**


	11. It's Official, duh

_**A/N: Oh gosh i didnt realize its already been 2 months since my last update...I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE NEW YEARS. Wtf. Wow. I'm so sorry lol.**_

* * *

><p>She was mad.<p>

No, she wasn't mad. She was mad when Jellal told everyone they were dating (or so she claims to be). This time, she was furious.

The following day, she completely ignored him and continued on with her daily school girl life. Erza woke up particularly early just in case he came to pick her up. So when, or if, he did, he'd be dumbfounded because she already left.

Obviously, she was serious about carrying out her silent treatment.

In first period, he walked up to her asking where she had been this morning. She responded with a "hmph" and a flip of her scarlet hair.

This action seemed to lead her to hell for the rest of the day.

In Biology, she got a paper airplane into her hair that read:

According to the second law of thermodynamics you should share your hotness with me

and

If I were an enzyme I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes

In chemistry, a sticky note on her desk, saying:

I want to stick to you like glue-cose

and

I wish I were adenine so I could be paired with U

In English, she found it craved into her desk (must have taken a long time...)

If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd but U and I together. (Ok, there had to be a limit to the lameness of these lines)

Speaking of limits, in calculus, she found it typed in on her calculator.

Every time you walk into the room, I'm all imaginary numbers.

and

Every time I see you, it's like my quadratic equation gained a coefficient. (Note to self, she was gonna slap him for that one)

Exhausted from the onslaught of cheesy pickup lines, Erza walked out of her classroom.

Her mood lightened, absolutely, and maybe she'd forgive him. Maybe. And maybe she'd agree to this whole dating thing. Maybe.

Scarlet promptly walked into the student council room, expecting to see Jellal. And she did, of course. But the instant she saw his face, she burst into laughter.

"...Ahahahahahaha...Jellal...you're...hahahaha, you're great..."

"At?"

"Making the dumbest pickup lines and finding original ways to present them! You have skill, my dear friend."

"Oh..." he frowned and looked towards the floor.

"What?"

"Not your dear boyfriend?"

"Uh..."

Right on cue, Levy burst into the room, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey guys~"

"Hey, Levy."

"Hi."

The blue haired girl furrowed her brows, carefully examining the predicament the young couple was in. Yup, couple. It was official, duh.

"Aw man!", Levy pouted and let out a sigh.

"What?"

"I broke the awkward silence."

"Psh, it was soooo not awkward, right Jellal?"

"No...it was pretty awkward."

"Dude."

"Anywaaaaays. I think that awkward silences are the best way for couples,like yourselves, to understand each other more. Just bask in the awkwardness while you can~ Bye!"

"And then there were 2."

"...bask in the awkwardness?"

"...yup."

"So...Jellal."

"So...Erza."

"We need to talk."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"Zip it."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Heeeey."

"Whaaaat."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...-"

"I heard you the first 6 times, Erza."

"...-I'll go out with you."

"...you what."

"Oh, you don't want me to, that's ok!"

"WAIT NO, ERZA."

"Yessss?"

"I think I love you more..."

"More than?"

"-the Japanese love tentacle porn."

And somehow, within a few awkward seconds, the duo ended up being mixed in a bunch of laughs, smiles, and hugs.

...

"So where did you get all those from? Ahaha."

"What, my pickup lines? I don't know what you're talking about. They're all complete originals!"

"Oh yeah, 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd out U and I together' sooooo original!"

"Hey, I could have put 'F and U' together!"

"Whoa there. Slow your horses."

"I was kidding!"

They walked the path, and talked and laughed. An evening spent with giggles and chuckles and a plethora of puns.

"Jellal..."

He looked up to his GIRLFRIEND (oh yeaaaah) and smirked.

"Yes, Erza."

"Thanks for today...and uh...I...I like you."

"More than the Japanese love tentacle porn?"

"Watch it-I said like."

"More than they like it?"

"Possibly."

"Erzaaaa."

"Probably."

"There's room for doubt."

"Ok, yeah, positively."

"Hahaha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-short and hopefully cute-<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ok so I've been getting some reviews saying that everyone's ooc. My bad. I'll try to stay in character lol. OH. And Ultear will show up soon lol.<strong>_

_**ASDFGHJKL means that you're so frustrated you pound on your keyboard in a straight line, for those of you who were asking.**_

_**Now, an explanation of the pickup lines of you didn't get them.**_

_**Second law of thermodynamics says that every reaction creates entropy (random energy) also known as heat.**_

_**DNA helicase works as an enzyme on genes, so unzip jeans harharhar.**_

_**Glucose is sugar, sugar is sticky. Glue is sticky.**_

_**Adenine is paired with Uracil (U) in DNA and RNA.**_

_**Imaginary numbers are 'i'. So eyes hah.**_

_**When a quadratic equation gains a coefficient, the parabola gets wider and the graph looks like...uh...it looks like a penis. Yeah. Lol. Kay. So that's why Erza wants to slap him.**_

_**ANYWAYS. Thanks for reading~**_


	12. Jellal Doesn't Wear Panties

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update lol. It's really late, isn't it? I was overflowed with school work and finals and boy problems lol. There was this senior at my school that I liked for a while, and sometime in March/April I told him that I liked him and he said that he liked me back. So like, we texted everyday and stuff and we made plans and I couldn't make it the first time. Then he asked me out again and he got sick that morning and couldn't make it. After that it just got kind of awkward and he stopped talking to me and I was just like wtf just happened lol. I ended up just being really confused, and now it's just like whatever because he graduated and I'll probably never see him again._**

**_ANYWAY. Not that anybody cares, but I wrote a small drabble about our relationship. I call it: GrayZa. 'Cause he's really cold, just like Gray hahahaha. Minus the being shirtless all the time part. But yeah, you can check that out, it's called "Melting Ice"._**

**_For all of you who are still reading my stories and putting up with my whacked updated schedule, thank you so much! I made this chapter longish just for you c:_**

* * *

><p>"So, Erza."<p>

"Yes, Ms. Ur?"

"What's up with you and Jellal?"

"W-W-What!"

"Come on, just tell me. Or…are you still mad about me rejecting your friend request on facebook?"

"…"

"Hey, I would rather reject your friend request than get fired."

"Makarov would never fire you for that."

"School rules, Erza. School rules."

"Sure. You probably just have a bunch of profane pictures of yourself shirtless and drinking beer."

"WOAH. How did you know."

"Hahahaha…"

"I knew you stalked me, Scarlet!"

"Yeah, you're just too cool for school."

"So tell me about him~"

"No! You'll probably make some stupid jokes about it during class."

"Fine. You wanna play it hard? Be that way. I have Mirajane and Levy on speed dial."

"You're abusing your rights as a teacher."

"Yep yep."

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight and Jellal thought about giving Erza a call, but then decided against it. She was probably asleep now. Erza had a bedtime. Her bedtime was 8:30 p.m. She set up her own bedtime.<p>

Regardless, Jellal was glad that she slept so much. It gave her those wonderful sparkles and flowers around her face. Or maybe that was just him. Erza was a princess, and she needed her beauty sleep, because _OBVIOUSLY_ it was doing her a favor. Oh Erza. Such a pretty girl. And not any girl. His girl. Jellal's girl.

"Ahhhh what am I thinking about. I should stop giggling and get some sleep."

But he continued to giggle anyways. His gigglefest stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

_Who would be at his door at 11:47? Knocking…knocking at his chamber door._

The blue haired man walked up to door and peeked outside. Damn, he couldn't see anything in this light. He rubbed his eyes before looking up again, startled to see a certain someone's pale white complexion.

"Ultear?"

"Hey, Jellal! Wanna get some tea?"

"With you? I think I'll pass."

Just as he was about to slam the door shut, Ultear whispered something that caught his interest; or rather, fear.

_"Aren't you worried about your dear friend, Erza?"_

He burst open the door and shouted, "What the hell did you do to her! Ultear you slutty skank, if you did anything, and I mean anything, to hurt Erza, I swear…I'll-!"

She narrowed her eyebrows and scoffed. "You swear you'll what? Huh, what will you do, Jellal? Don't get your panties in a twist so soon. I haven't done anything to her…yet."

"Yeah, you better not."

"Oh. Scary face you're making there. How cute. I'll offer it once more, would you like to have a cup of tea? There are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"No way. Find someone else to have your tea party with. I'm done with you."

And with that, he crashed the door tightly and sighed. Oh yeah, he forgot to say something. Promptly opening the door again, and surprised to see Ultear still standing there, he looked at her in the eye.

"One more thing:_ I don't wear panties._"

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly while Jellal rolled around to and fro in his bed, still wondering about what Ultear was going to say. He got dressed and grabbed and apple before heading out the dorms and walking to pick Erza up.<p>

"Hi."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Meh. You know, just the norm. Oh, and Ultear showed up knocking at my chamber door last night."

"Oh, that's good… WAIT THAT BITCH DID WHAT."

"She wanted to go and drink tea or something."

"That conniving, little fox."

"Aw, Erza… is this perhaps…JEALOUSY!"

"What are you getting so excited about! She just really ticks me off. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"…"

"Oh yeah, Jellal, can you go home by yourself today? I have some work to take care of after school. See ya in 2nd period. Bye!"

.

.

.

"I DON'T WEAR PANITES!"

* * *

><p>"HEY LAXUS!", Ur yelled across the room. "Stop skipping school, you little brat!"<p>

Laxus yawned and put his feet up on his desk. "School is for_ pansies_."

"I DON'T WEAR PANTIES!"

"Thanks for that totally unecessary info, Jellal."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. School is for panties-I mean pansies.<em>

Jellal walked through the hall a kid with blue hair, green eyes, and a red scar on his face.

_Great, now I'm hallucinating. Just keep staring at yourself Jellal, maybe you should introduce yourself. He's probably a nice kid._

* * *

><p>"So class," Gildarts smiled excitingly, "I have some very cool antiques here today-"<p>

"I DON'T WEAR PANTIES!"

"Okay, Jellal, I can understand you confusing pansies with panties, but antiques sounds nothing like panties."

* * *

><p>The day dragged on as Jellal constantly mumbled under his breath that he didn't wear panties. He trudged to the student council room and opened the door.<p>

"Jellal!"

"Hi, Levy."

"Jellal-kun! Why are you looking so down?"

"Hey, Lucy. I don't know."

"Jellal~ I hear you don't wear panties."

"Mira, you heard right."

"Aw, why the sad boo boo face? Did Erza slap you because you were caught making out with Zeref again?"

"AGAIN?"

* * *

><p>Scarlet skimmed through the school's files in the principal's office.<p>

_How did Ultear find out about Siegrein? That was history. Did Zeref leak it? Nah, he would never do that. He liked Jellal. Maybe even as much as Erza did._

"Wow, I guess my feelings for Jellal are no match for Zeref's. I still will have to talk to him though."

She pulled out said student's documentation and ran her finger down the paper until stopping at the information that she wanted.

"Gotcha. Phone number."

* * *

><p>Said blue head's phone began to ring that evening. "Oh! It's Erza." He quickly fumbled with the flip screen before forcing it open. First world problems.<p>

"Hey, Erza, what's up?"

"That's my question! I head that you were acting down today. What's wrong? WAS IT ULTEAR? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE BITCH I'LL MAKE HER SIT ON HER OWN HANDS UNTIL THEY TURN NUMB AND USE THEM TO SLAP HERSELF. 'Why are you hitting yourself, huh, Ultear, huh?'"

"Hahahaha. Your humor never changes, Erza."

"Humor? I was serious…"

"Ouch."

"That's what I was looking for. So yeah, is anything bothering you?"

"Not really…other than the fact that you all thing I wear panties."

"…what?"

"Nevermind."

"Jellal. It's an expression."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure that's what's bothering you? Man, I thought you were more of a man than that."

"Hm…I make no promises." She chuckled lightly.

"But, you know Erza, I'm feeling awfully manly right now."

"Hah…oh really? How manly?"

"Manly enough to have the balls to ask you out to dinner tonight."

"Cute."

"So are you in? You might not be aware, but I clean up very nicely."

"Is that so? Well, I'll guess you'll have to show me exactly how well you clean up then."

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Suit up."

It was a statement. It was not a question. It wasn't a wimpy, "uhhh would it be sort of okay to like pick you up at like 7…you know, if that's ok with you?" It was confidence and sexiness in one statement. It was," this is what I'm going to do and I know you're okay with that."

It was making her heart beat erratically.

* * *

><p>She wore an elegant, silky black dress that exposed a substantial amount of her chest and her back. Her ears were decorated with milky white pearls that matched her necklace. The dress flowed all the way down to her calves which were also viewable from the left side of her dress due to a revealing slit. Her hair was neatly tied in a tight bun, not including a few side strands and her bangs. But to top it all off, she wore classy black stilts with small silver buckles on the side.<p>

It was their first official date, after all. It was essential for her to make Jellal drool over her tonight.

He wore a classic black suit and pants with a scarlet red tie that matched his date's hair. How considerate of him.

"Wow…Erza you look…"

"Gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful, fantastic, like an angel?"

He chuckled deeply and whispered into her ear, "All of the above".

The red head giggled as he led her to her seat and sat across from her.

Their drinks came (let's call them glasses of fruit punch because underage drinking is a bad influence. Erza and Jellal are bad kids) and Erza took a sip of wine- I mean fruit punch ;)

"So, Jellal. You have the balls to ask me out, but you don't have the balls to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on! Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm going to worry about it because…"

"Because…?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I care about you?"

"Say it again. But this time, don't make it sound like a question."

"Pushy much?"

"Just say it."

"I worry about you because you're my boyfriend and I care about you."

"Again."

"Jellal!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"No! Now explain yourself. What did Ultear say to you?"

"Nothing…she just…she threatened to hurt you."

"Jellal. How long have we known each other?"

"Since the very instant we were born into this world because we were fated to love each other."

"…Sure, let's go with that. And have I ever not been capable of handling myself?"

"No…"

"So what makes you think I can't take care of myself now? Jellal, I'm your girlfriend because I really like you. But what I'm not, is a helpless damsel in distress that needs you to save me from trouble. I can handle my own problems."

"But…"

"Jellal, there's something I need to tell you."

"That you love me?"

"No. Well, yes…maybe…I DON'T KNOW. That's not what I was going to say though. Ultear…she…she knows about Siegrein."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, how was it? I didn't but too much humor in it because I wanted the ending moment to be serious. Meh. You guys probably thought it was boring XD But still, i'd like to know your opinions! Review please~_**

**_Also, now that it's summer, I'll be updating quite frequently so look forward to reading (or look forward to having you email spammed). Hahaha, have a great summer guys!_**

**_Btw, "knocking on my chamber door" was an Edgar Allan Poe reference. He was a genius. "Suit up" is a reference to "How I Met Your Mother" (great show!) and now, "The Avengers"! I think Captain America says it._**

**_Bye~_**


	13. Girls and Bathrooms

"Ultear knows about Siegrein."

"...You're kidding right? Come on Erza, there's no way that's possible. Don't joke about that kind of stuff..."

"Jellal..."

"How?"

"I...I don't know."

"But I thought all the files were destroyed!"

"Me too..."

"But..."

"I know. I'm going to look for her and find out what she wants."

"No, Erza. I'll do it. This is my problem, so I'll handle it. Plus, it's too dangerous for you."

"Jellal, we're dating for god's sake! Your problems are my problems."

"So you admit that you have a jealousy problem?"

"No! That's you."

"But you just said that my problems were your problems..."

"You know what I mean!"

"Not really, I'm not that into strawberry shortcake."

"I was trying to say th- WAIT, WHAT? YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT. STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE IS LIKE HEAVEN IN THE SHAPE OF A SHORTCAKE. THE SWEET YET SOMEWHAT SOUR TASTE TO THE LOVELY CREAM AND THE NICE AND FLUFFY CAKE AND CRISPY OUTER SIDE. Jellal Fernandes, you better take that back before this relationship is over."

"Hahaha, this is why I love you~"

Her face immediately turned as pink as artificially colored, strawberry shortcake.

"Wh-Whatever. Let's ask her together. Ultear."

"Fine."

When Erza said that, she didn't really mean it. Of course it was Jellal's problem, but it was hers too! Jellal was bad at dealing with these kinds of things so she figured that she would find Ultear before him. Agreeing to do it together was just an idea that would make him less worried.

Little did she know that Jellal was planning to do the same.

Ah, great minds think alike, no?

The following morning neither Jellal nor Erza showed up to class.

People that didn't know them _assumed_ that Jellal fucked something up and Erza was beating him up for it.

People that know them _knew_ that Jellal fucked something up and Erza was beating him up for it.

But people that _really_ know them knew that they were probably just fucking.

No one knew that they both happened to come up with the same ingenious plan and both ended up staring at each other awkwardly at the front gates of Phantom Lord High.

Awk.

* * *

><p>"Uh...Er...Heya, Jellal. What might you be doing on this fine morning?"<p>

"Well I don't know, Erza. What could I_ POSSIBLY _be doing standing in front of Phantom Lord High at 7 in the morning."

"I know why you're here! You're obviously cheating on me with Ultear."

"..."

"I know...that was a pretty bad one (joke)."

"...Liar."

"Hey! You lied too."

"Yeah but this is about _ME_."

"Let's just go together, okay?"

"...Fine...Oh my god, Erza!...LOOK!"

She instinctively turned around as Jellal took a run for it.

The redhead looked at a tree, puzzled at what was shocking enough to make Jellal shout like a little girl; oh wait. Everything made him shout like a little girl.

"Jellal, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Not a word.

She swung her head the other way.

"Jellal?"

He was nowhere to be seem.

"Godammit, Jellal!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm...where should I start looking for her?"<p>

It was at this time that Jellal realized that he had no plan. He didn't know what classes she had, hell, even if he did, he wouldn't know where the fuck they were.

So where was he supposed to find Ultear? Was there some kind of common place that all students gathered around frequently at different times of the day?

Maybe he might have to make his search more specific.

Ultear was a female. Yes. One common place that females visited often throughout the school day...OH!

The bathroom.

See, he knew that being a student council president would come in handy some day...

It just wasn't today. I mean, who cares if the student council president of Fiore High was lost in some other arbitrary school. It's not like he could walk up to some random kid and be like, where's the girl's bathroom?

But we digress.

Wait a second...How hard could it be to find a simple bathroom. Fiore High had bathrooms! MAYBE THEY LOOKED SIMILAR TO THE BATHROOMS THAT HE WAS FAMILIAR WITH.

Hah! He knew that being student council president would come in handy one day...

And perhaps today was that day! You know, besides the fact that he has the authority to bug Erza and watch her cute little face twitch at him.

That could work. Bathroom's were easy to spot. They had signs on them that said "male" and "female" and they also had those super informative pictures of a male and female. The female one alway was wearing a triangular dress and a bow.

Dang, the human race was judgmental.

So Jellal did just that.

He found himself the biggest bathroom in the whole school. Doesn't he sound like a pervert now?

And what exactly did Jellal do once he found this ginormous bathroom? He went to the side of the girls entrance, took a seat on the floor, and waited there for Ultear to show up.

Man, he was a smart one.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ne...did you hear about that super hot yet creepy dude who's sitting right outside the girl's bathroom?"<p>

"Not really? I heard about a blue haired hobo anxiously waiting by the girl's locker room though!"

"OHMYGOD I THINK THAT'S HIM!" the girl pointed at Jellal who was in fact sitting by the side of the girl's bathroom, indeed looking like a hobo.

"Hmmm...Okay so maybe he was hot."

* * *

><p>Ultear didn't tend to the gossip that those silly girlish turds did.<p>

She found that she had almost nothing in common with the female population of her class.

Who cares if Zancrow was going out with Midnight? Midnight couldn't even count as a guy. He used more eyeliner than she did!

Who cares if Hikaru Kain was dropped on the floor several times as he was baby? That much was predictable.

And who the fuck cares about some creepy man with blue hair and a red tattoo who was stalking the girl's restroom and apparently hot but unfortunately a hobo?

Oh wait. She did.

Anyone could have blue hair and a red tattoo. But the fact that he had blue hair and a red tattoo AND was hot? This hobo obviously had a name. And its name was Jellal.

But where was he again? Argh, the one time she needs their stupid girlish gossip, she doesn't pay attention.

Well, there was always confront one of them and asking where he was.

HAHA. JUST KIDDING. Ultear would never do something as image-demeaning as that.

Instead, the black haired teen decided to disregard the information until she had nothing else to do.

Oh yeah, there was one thig she shared in common with those trivial girls.

She went to the bathroom frequently; and in flocks. Because that's what girls do. They pee together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey~ yeah lol short chapter but you know what that means? It means that you have more time to review now! I've actually been somewhat busy with summer camp counseling and little kids are a pain in the ass. THEREFORE you, my dearest readers, should make me feel better by reviewing! When you review, I feel better, when I feel better, I write, when I write, you feel better! I'm sure we've been over this LOL. **_

_**Anyway, just please leave a review, last chapter only got like 5 and it was kind of disappointing because there are 290 visitors and that chapter took me a lot of effort to write :P K thanks for reading! I love you guys~**_


	14. The Kiss

A/N: THE KISS IS ANIMATED WAAAAHH I FEEL SO GOOD I'VE WAITED 3 YEARS.

* * *

><p>"What in the..."<p>

"Ultear! Finally. We need to talk."

"I'm not too sure this is the right place and time."

"No. It's urgent."

The the raven haired female sighed and walked into the restroom.

"Wait! Ultear!"

As Jellal was about to dash into the girl's bathroom, he realized something. It was the GIRL'S bathroom.

"Shit."

So he spent another shocking 20 minutes waiting outside the women's washroom. Why shocking? Well, it was a mystery to Jellal what exactly girls did inside these bathrooms that would take 20 freaking minutes. I mean, all they had to do was sit, piss, wipe, wash, and then walk out. But OBVIOUSLY there was some kind of amusement park in there because it certainly didn't take him 20 minutes to pee. Really. Girls.

Ultear finally emerged from the 'amusement park', as Jellal would call it, with a questioned look on her face.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"We're talking now, are we not?"

"Okay...Well, you need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop screwing us over."

"I'm sure you guys are doing plenty of screwing anyways..."

"Look, you don't even have the slightest clue about how much effort Erza has put into saving me. She has gone out of her way to eliminate every last piece of evidence from my days as Siegrein, and God knows how you got ahold of that information-I wouldn't put it past you to be some secret fangirl worshipper of Zeref- but you have no right to destroy all the hard work Erza has spent. She has done anything and everything in order for me to become student council president and for me to live a normal student's life."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Stop being such a bitch. Just because you can't hook up with Zeref, doesn't mean that you have to ruin Jerza."

"...Jerza?"

"Jellal+Erza=Jerza."

"Good lord. Jellal, you have some serious issues."

"Not as much as you do. But you know what, if I get Zeref to take you out for one night-ONE- will you take your ass out of our lives and never speak of this again?"

"...Deal."

Just as she agreed to the compromise, a certain red head appeared from behind Jellal.

"Deal? What deal?"

Jellal turned around, shocked, and exclaimed nervously, "E-Erza? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to use the ladies restroom...but looks like I have business to settle before that business..."

"Erza, dear, that wasn't funny."

"Shut it."

"Okay...um...well our work here is done. Let's go."

"What? But what about Ultear? What deal?"

Ultear chimed in and winked flirtatiously, "I'll take your word for that D-A-T-E."

She snickered and walked away.

Poor Jellal.

"DATE?! WHAT DATE?! DEAL?! WHAT KIND OF DEAL DID YOU MAKE WITH THAT WHORE?!"

"Aw, Erza, are you jealous?"

"Oh, you're gonna wish I wasn't."

"If it's possible to be overjoyed but scared shitless at the same time, I would be experiencing that this instance."

* * *

><p>"So, the deal?"<p>

"What deal?"

"The deal you made with Ultear."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"I'm going to hurt you."

"It's okay, most people think I'm a masochist anyways."

"I'm going to kill you."

"As long as I'm dying for love~"

"I'm going to cheat on you."

"I'm setting her up with Zeref."

"...what. I thought you had a thing for Zeref?"

"AND THIS IS WHY I DON'T TALK TO YOU ABOUT THESE THINGS."

* * *

><p>"Erza~ Where have you been? Actually, I should just ask, where have YOU GUYS been?"<p>

Jellal smiled charmingly and answered, "we went on a date."

"Did not! Ultear was there!"

"It was a threeso-"

"DON'T START."

"Yikes..."

"Anyways, Levy, what did we miss at school today?"

"Ummm...let's see...APUSH (AP U.S. History) was boring. Gildarts threw a chair at Natsu. AP Biology was...um...Ur said we were watching yeast and plant porn...Calc was meh. Charles threw a desk at Laxus in English...and uh...Laki threw hydrochloric acid on Natsu and Laxus in chemistry. Oh, and Gray was sent to the principal's office for public nudity."

"Oh, so just a regular day? Alright then. Thanks, Levy."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the things with Ultear are settled?"<p>

"Don't worry about it Erza. I already got the okay from Zeref. He's going to go there, get freaked out by her craziness, dump her ass, and then leave. She'll be so depressed that she won't even have the energy to bother us anymore."

"And you're sure it's Zeref going on this date? I swear, she was all over you."

"You are jealous!"

Her face turned red and she averted his glance.

"Yeah, get over it."

His palms met her heated cheeks and turned her face towards his. The redhead continued to avoid looking at his glassy emerald eyes as his thumb gently traced circles around her face. He brought her chin up and leaned in closer to his beloved Erza .

"So cute."

"It's just that..."

She began to tear up and tried to look away, but Jellal kept pressing closer. At last her eyes met his and his heart felt crushed when he saw her moist eyes and vulnerable state.

"It's just that...I-We..We did everything we could to erase your past...and...and I just...I couldn't bear seeing you leave. I really couldn't...I couldn't live with myself if I lost you again. I...You don't know how glad I am that I can be with you everyday like this...Sincerely...Thank you so much, Jellal."

One of his arms lowered to encircle her waist and hold her tighter. He further closed the distance between them and recaptured her face in his hands.

His eyes gleaming with compassion and love, Jellal whispered softly onto her ear while pulling her into a deep hug.

"You're the one who should be thanked. If it weren't for you, Erza, I wouldn't be here right now. So let us be a mushy-gushy couple for the rest of today. Please?"

She smiled and pulled out of the hug, instead pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>SPECIAL PRESENT FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS:<p>

The Zeref Date

"ohmygodohmygoshohmylordohmyz eref IT'S ZEREF."

"Uh...Ultear?"

"Yes! Yes, that's me! Absolutely!"

"I think you're creepy. So...bye."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: hey guys sorry for the super late update lol. School's been such a drag ughhhasdfghjkl._**

**_I tried making this chapter longer, and fluffier for those of you that have asked HAHA, but as you can see it didn't work out too well. Sorry 'bout that._**

**_If you want to hear about my school troubles, listen to a parody of "Part of Your World" from the little mermaid! ~ it's on my YouTube channel. Try to ignore the out of tune and pitchy singing. In fact, just turn the volume off and read the lyrics lol. My YouTube account it "bakamitaiii" so yup. It's amusing._**

**_ANYWAYS. Thanks so much for reading, I love you guys! And as always, please leave a review c:_**


	15. Transfer Student (part 2)

_**A/N: Yeah so I kinda let Ultear off the "Ihateyourfuckingguts" chain. I mean, she's a good person now. And she makes fun of Jellal. It's cute. So yeah, time for a new villain ._. But before that, LET THE MYSTWALKER BEGIN! **_

_**P.S. follow me on twitter akahikarii ;) -shameless self advertisement- 'cause i usually forget about updating and you guys could really help with that lolol. Also I would love to hear your opinions and suggestions on what I should write about so yeah c: there's no other way for me to get a message out to all my WONDERFUL readers through ff haha. K, thanks for reading my bullshit. Without further ado, KNIGHTWALKERRRRR SHAAA.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Transfer Student (part 2)<em>

"Wow, we've been skipping school quite often recently..."

"Jellal, it's not 'skipping'- it's an excused, and completely purposeful 'absence'."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways, we have a load of makeup work to catch up on; so get going."

"Yes, _mother_."

He got a slap for that one.

"So today we're going to do a review on polynomials and their graphs. Does anyone know what a parabola looks like?"

Every student in the class avoided eye contact with the teacher and looked away in silence.

"Hey, Erza, what do you call a parrot that doesn't do his math homework?"

"...This isn't the time for-"

"POLLY-NO-MEAL! HAHAHA!"

"That was pathetic."

The teacher scoffed and walked closer to their desks.

"Mr. Fernandez, since you seem to be ever so knowledgable in polynomials, what does a parabola look like?"

"Oh, they look like happy faces and sad faces. When the leading coefficient is positive, the parabola makes a happy face and if it's negative, it makes a sad face."

"...Uh...yeah. Ok. Laxus, what does a hyperbola look like?"

"They look like boobs!"

"...Uh...no...well...sure. Ok then, what do hyperbolas never touch? Mystogan?

"Ass...uh...ass...uhm..."

"...TOTES. ASYMPTOTES. This class. My lord. Full of hormonal teenage boys. This material is from Algebra 2, COME ON PEOPLE."

Mystogan protested vehemently, "I didn't mean to just say ass! I swear!"

A cackle came from the front door as it swung open and revealed a VERY PROMISCUOUSLY dressed student with beautiful scarlet red hair.

"Hah. No one's going to believe that half assed-wimpy statement of yours. I'm surprised you even had the guts to transfer schools to avoid me, Mystogan. That's cute."

"You-"

The teacher coughed impatiently. "Well there you have it. A self introduction of your new classmate. Her name is-"

"Erza Knightwalker. Don't wear it out."

"Right. Anyways, Miss Knightwalker, has your uniform not arrived yet? Your skirt...uh well, your _lack_ of a skirt, and also, well, a shirt as well...it's a problem. Could you perhaps put on some...clothes...or you know...pants?"

Knightwalker scowled and ignored the teacher's advice. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I feel more comfortable in this. Don't I get a tour guide? I'm still new to the school, you know."

The teacher looked at the faces in the class. Many of the males volunteered, raising their hands vigorously in anticipation, wanting to spend time with the beautiful woman dressed in only a skimpy bra and panties.

"Mystogan?"

He turned towards the teacher with disdain on his face. "Yes...?"

"I understand that you and Miss Knightwalker went to the same school before you transferred. I'm sure you 2 have a lot to catch up with so I'll leave you to showing her around the school."

"But-"

Mystogan suddenly numerous death stares from his classmates behind him. The kind of _"I hate you! Go die! You suck!"_ aura. But it's not like he wanted to be stuck with Knightwalker! Oh hell no, she was a nightmare.

Well, Erza Knightwalker was a beauty after all. In addition to her beauty, she had that cool unapproachable air to her. Oh, and again, she was wearing just about _nothing._

Knightwalker grinned mischievously, "Sounds good to me. We were actually **_really_ **close friends at Edo High, right, Mystogan?"

He glared at her before promptly letting his head fall to the desk with a bang.

"Why me..."

Jellal looked up in misbelief. "...2...there are...there are...2...ERZAS?!"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes as she examined the new student.

Good lord, this girl! She was violating so many school dress code rules right now-no, forget school rules- she was pretty much violating state laws regarding public nudity. How could someone who looked so similar to her have such exposing attire?!

Wait.

_Knightwalker..._

She'd heard that name before. Erza remembered that during her days as a gang leader that there was an infamous head from another school that was titled "Fairy Hunter".

Right, Erza Knightwalker the hunter of fairies.

She was notorious for picking fights with students from Fiore High. If Erza had recalled correctly, Knightwalker even harmed some of her comrades.

_That bitch!_

Walking around flaunting her ass and chest to the students of Erza Scarlet's school?

Scarlet's mood worsened exponentially as she clenched her fist and muttered under her breath, "that whore's gotta go".

Jellal glanced at Erza and immediately turned back.

He didn't really feel like getting castrated right now.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing, Erza?"<p>

Knightwalker sneered and turned towards him.

"Quite the attitude you're giving me, no? I just wanted to come here. Problem?"

Mystogan sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, we both know that you're only doing this to get on my nerves."

"Hah? Me? Transfer schools for_ YOU_? Wow, you've lost brain cells after coming to this trashy school."

"If it's so trashy, than why are you here?!"

"Can I not be here? No need to raise your voice. It just got boring at Edo, so I came here. Plus, I heard that the former Scarlet Princess attends Fiore High. I can't wait to check her out myself. Bye~"

And with that, as quickly as she appeared, she vanished, leaving Mystogan in a state of utter stress and confusion.

"Lord of the holy spirits, what have I done wrong in life? Zeref? Buddha? Jesus? Muhammad? Tell me what sin I have committed that entitles me to this torturous existence in the presence of that woman. Dammit."

* * *

><p>"Erza!~"<p>

Scarlet hugged Levy as she was ambushed by the short girl.

"What's up?"

"Sorry Levy, I'm not in the mood right now."

The blue haired student frowned and took Erza's hand in hers.

"We have a meeting today. Let's talk about it in the student council room."

Erza smiled solemnly as she allowed Levy to drag her to the room. Inside, Lucy and Mirajane were already in there. The blind was organizing some papers while Mira was making her "tea"- but let's face it; we all know it's beer.

Lucy looked up at the 2 females as they entered, "what's wrong, Erza? You look down. Did something happen with Jellal?"

The redhead chuckled and replied, "surprisingly, no. It's Knightwalker."

"Oh right, the new transfer student. I heard that she isn't uh...wearing...anything."

Erza scoffed and responded harshly, "huh, yeah, she's really not."

Mirajane giggled and brought her a glass of "tea". "I think Erza's just jealous that Miss Knightwalker has the same face as her but is loved by the male population of our school. It's okay Erza, I'm sure Jellal still prefers you~"

"Shut up, Mira! This is serious."

"If you didn't yell as much, the whole student body wouldn't be scared of you. You've got a pretty face afterall."

She growled and glared at the secretary. "Watch it."

"Joke! It was a joke, calm down. So why does Miss Knightwalker make you look like you're about to decapitate someone? I'm sure that look's also playing a role in scaring by boys too..."

"Disregarding your last comment, Erza Knightwalker is THE Fairy Hunter. Don't you guys remember? 2 years ago, many of our students came in injured and hurt. That whore was the cause of this. She was given the nickname "Fairy Hunter" for all of the students of Fiore High that she's harmed! Why would someone like her come to our school?! She's obviously plotting something. And it's our duty as the student council to stop her."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Jellal walked in.

"Aw, you guys started the meeting without me? That's not nice."

"Anyway, like I was saying-"

Lucy burst out into laughter and pointed at Jellal's sorrowful face.

_"HAHAHA! You just got rejected! Ahahaha..."_

"Oi, Lucy!"

Her giggles ceased immediately at the sound of Erza's irritated voice.

"Come on Erza, I'm the president of this school. That's gotta mean something, right?"

Scarlet ignored her boyfriend and continued where she left off.

"So I'll be using the help of some of our students to monitor her."

Jellal asked, puzzled "her? Who's her?"

Poor Jellal. Left out of everything.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gray!"<p>

"E-Erza?! What uh, what do you wan-uh, what's up?"

"Don't look so nervous, Gray. I'm not going to hit you."

"Psh, I'm not scared of you."

"...Oh really."

"Yeah...uh...um...ANYWAYS, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help. I'm sure you've heard of Erza Knightwalker, right?"

"Right. The girl with the stripping problems."

"Gray."

"What."

"SHE'S NOT YOU; SHE DOESN'T HAVE STRIPPING PROBLEMS. She's just dresses like a prostitute."

"Wow. You can hurt me with words too."

"Moving on, I need you to make sure she's not up to anything bad. Remember the incident last year, when someone dubbed "Fairy Hunter" wiped out like half of our friends?"

He looked at her grimly, recalling that horrible time. "Of course I remember. They almost got you too." Gray clenched his teeth and growled, "I'll never forgive those bastards."

"Yeah. She's that person."

His eyes widened in shock and his lips finally curved into a wicked smile.

"Roger."

Erza smiled and patted his_ bare_ (lol) shoulder.

"I'm glad I can trust you. Do you know where Natsu is?"

"Yeah, he's beating up some freshman for buying the last loaf of bread...why-_oh_!"

Gray doubled over in pain, clutching his_ bare_ (lol again) abdomen.

"What-What was that for? I thought you weren't going to hit me!"

"That was for not stopping Natsu! Violence is never the answer."

"But...you just_ punched_ me in the gut..."

"Whatever. I'm counting on you, Gray."

* * *

><p>When Erza found Natsu, he was with Jellal.<p>

"What in the..."

The 2 separated and walked in the opposite direction until Jellal saw Erza a few meters away. He smiled and ran up to her.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was going to tell Natsu to be on the look out for someone."

"Knightwalker right?"

"Well, yeah. How'd you know?"

Jellal chuckled deeply and gently grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. He chastely kissed the tips of her fingers and whispered into them, "I'm not stupid, Erza. I'll protect you and the student body. It's my job as the president; and your_ boyfriend_."

Her face became flushed with shades if red and pink as she quickly attempted to retract her hands, but his grip was tight.

He grinned devilishly and lead her back to class, never letting go of her hand.

Erza slowly trailed behind him, completely flustered by his display of affection.

"How did you find out?"

"Silly, Erza. Did you forget already? I worked under Zeref for quite some time. How could the name of the infamous Fairy Hunter, the one that took out so many of my men, escape my mind?

_ Erza, she's dangerous._"

"I know."

"Don't get involved."

"What?! Jellal, this is my school. I will fight for it. Plus, I have something to settle with her."

"No. It's too risky. You're going to get hurt."

"I am not! And even if I do, that's my fault for not being strong enough. But I _will_ protect my friends and this school. You can't stop me."

"Please! Erza, I don't want to see you in danger. Let me handle this, I'm begging you."

"..."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

He brought his lips up to her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Mystogan, aren't you supposed to be showing me around the school?"<p>

"Well..."

He pointed south towards the double doored gates.

"..That's the exit."

"_Tch, bitch._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: yay I actually updated within a month and with a pretty long chapter c: I feel so proud of myself. The chapter was pretty bad though... ;_; I'm sorry. Leave a review. Complain to me and give me some suggestions on Twitter akahikarii please! Thank you guys so much for reading! I love yoooouuuu c:**_


	16. We like Mystogan

_**A/N: oh hai. my dear readers. wassup.**_

_**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OK PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ._.**_

_**Things have been busy. Eh. I know. First semester's over though so yeah...fun stuff.**_

_**And since its winter break and stuff i know i should be updating...but I've been rewatching a bunch of old anime teehee. like lovely complex and Hanasakeru Seishounen and skip beat and omg SO EMOTIONAL AND FULL OF THE FEELS. the more shoujo i watch, the more I wonder when my kick ass super hot, drop dead gorgeous Tsuruga Ren will appear. oh gosh. I'm being brainwashed. yelp. /foreverahopelessromanticthat iscursedtobeforeveralone**_

_**^yeah don't even try to read that lol.**_

_**Anyway. Here you go~**_

* * *

><p>"Sir...er...Mister...May I call you mister?"<p>

The old man narrowed his eyes at the blue haired boy standing before him.

"No."

The young student cleared his throat before continuing.

"Um...Sir Makarov...Mr. Dreyar, or whatever it is you'll allow me to address you as, why must I take care of...that."

He averted his eyes to this loosely clad woman tapping her foot and waiting impatiently outside the principal's office.

"Mystogan...is that your first name or surname?"

"...excuse me?"

"Like I said. What's your full name? I don't know what I should call you by, you know? 'Cause it's awk to call someone 'Mister or Miss' with their first name rather than their last name. Right?"

"...awk?"

Makarov sighed and patted the student on the back.

"Why the objection?"

"She's. A. Pain. In. The. Ass."

"And a nice ass at that..."

"...Well if you'll excuse me, as I now realize that no one gives a damn about my problems, I have a class to get to. With that woman."

He began to walk towards the exit, but turned around promptly before muttering, "at least give her a uniform already."

Mystogan was getting killed inside the whole male population's minds. What was this, some shoujo manga? Was this how those can't-do-shit-for-themselves-shoujo heroines felt? You know, after they got themselves their own hottie, all the female bitches in highschool bullied her till she was in tears? The whole, I'm jelly of your bf so I'll steal your desk, your shoes, dump a bucket of ice water on you from the 3rd floor, etc.

It applied to guys too, right?

(_Dear My Cute Little Mysty, no. It applies to girls alone. Knightwalker just seems to be the pants in the relationship. Which is actually ironic, considering her lack of them...but we digress._)

He shivered involuntarily. Being in her presence made his stomach churn uncomfortably. And not in a good way; if there even were a good way.

Besides, what the fuck was she wearing! Well actually, a better question would have been, what the fuck is she _NOT WEARING_.

Pants- yes, pants would be nice. Or at least a proper uniform. Perhaps a skirt that covered that so called "nice" ass of hers.

Shoes that didn't have 7 inch long hooker heels would've also helped to tone down her...rather striking, so to say, appearance.

No, forget striking. That was an understatement. Her getup practically screamed "WHORE" all over it.

Mystogan almost felt pity for those who fell for it.

Maybe Knightwalker had a little business going on. A I'll-let-you-do-me-if-you-let-me-bitch-at-you agreement. Just maybe.

"Hey, Mystogan! Hurry up. I need to get to class. So if you would, Mr. Tour Guide."

Spat with sarcasm.

Oh, how much he wanted to spit at her. But Mystogan was a gentleman. He didn't spit at ladies-or at least, biologically labeled ladies.

Then again, it wasn't like she looked like a dude. Pfft, and she certainly didn't dress like one. But she acted like one. Or maybe not? 'Cause if she acted like a dude, then the term 'bitch' wouldn't apply. And it sure as hell did apply.

"HEY!"

Her loud outburst dripping with anger interrupted his rather insulting thought processes. Oh well.

"Give me your schedule." Mystogan irritably looked at the knightmare in front of him.

_Wow Myst, you're so punny._

She shoved a piece of paper at him and he reluctantly took it, rapidly reading through her classes as the bell rang.

And then it hit him.

SHE HAD ALL THE SAME FUCKING CLASSES THAT HE DID AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME.

"Well? You figured out where my classes are, or am I just gonna sit here all day."

He sighed and mumbled not-soft-enoughly, "I'd actually prefer the latter."

"Hah? What'd you say?!"

"Have you even looked at your schedule yet?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Uh, no. That's what you're for."

He took a deep breath in and cleared his throat.

"Your 1st-4th periods are in the main building; I'm sure even you're capable of reading signs and room numbers so have fun with that. 5th and 8th period are in the science building, because they're SCIENCE classes, and your 9th period is in the lit building. It's on the side opposite to the science department. 6th and 7th period are lunch periods. 6th is for lower school (grades 1-8) so I'd like to interest you in spending some quality lunch time with students at the same mental level as you."

"Easy now, tiger."

"Mhm, well bye. I'm going to use the restroom. Good luck on finding your classes."

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet sat in her 1st hour Bio class wondering where Mystogan and her slut of a counterpart were. Right before the late bell rang, said male ran in.<p>

Ur glanced at the panting student and chuckled. "Take a seat. Class is starting."

Jellal nudged Erza in the stomach and whispered, "Hey, doesn't that kid look exactly like me? How is that even possible. There shouldn't be any man on earth that's as handsome as I am. I just don't get it..."

Scarlet smirked as a sinister grin spread across her face. "Ohmygosh! You're right. In fact, I think he's even more attractive than you. I like the cool and quiet type, you know. Maybe I'll ask him out later."

"..."

And thus Jellal went into a deep state of depression and despair.

Erza stared sympathetically at her lover. Too harsh?

"Come on, it was a joke. Keep your head up, 'else Ur'll chop it off."

He lifted his head slightly with watery eyes. "No...I see it. You're right. His facial features are totally more symmetrical than mine, and gosh, symmetry is everything."

"What, are you Death the Kid now?"

"No, but I wish I were dead."

"Dramatic as ever, Princess Jellal."

"..."

That was odd. No retort.

Damn, did she really hurt his feelings? With just that?

"Dude..."

"I think you mean 'dudette'. I am a princess after all."

"Aw, is it your time of month too?"

"Yeah. You know how it is. Whenever someone who's constantly around you gets it, their hormones send signals and soon you get it too. But I guess I won't have that problem anymore, since you're ditching me for Mystogan. Well, this'll probably be the last time we'll be on our periods simultaneously. I guess it's better that way..."

"Jellal..."

He sighed and lowered his head into his arms again.

"YO, FERNANDEZ, YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO EVEN THINK ABOUT SLEEPING IN MY CLASS?!"

"Ms. Ur, he's feeling unwell today. It's that time of the month again, if you know what I mean."

"...Alright. Jellal, tell me if you need to go to the nurse's office for Advil or something to suppress those cramps."

By the way, all this talk about hormonal and moody teenage girls reminds me about Knightwalker.

Where was said temperamental bitch?

* * *

><p>They could hear it. The footsteps-or more like, stomps. THEY WERE COMING CLOSER.<p>

A monster?

Godzilla?

A pissed off obese woman?

Oh heavens no; worse.

Worse?

A pissed off Erza Knightwalker soon stormed through the doors of her 3rd period Calculus class, emitting a murderous aura.

"Miss Knightwalker, how kind of you to join us toda-"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH."

"...Excuse m-?"

"NOT YOU, THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF THE HUMAN MALE SPECIES."

She stabbed her index finger in the direction of the blue haired bishounen we know today as Mystogan.

"Erza, no need to point now."

"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING GLAD THAT IT'S NOT MY MIDDLE FINGER."

"I don't see the difference..."

The teacher forcefully coughed repetitively, an attempt to stop their fight; a very sad, and unsuccessful attempt.

Scarlet looked at Jellal, hoping to see a reaction from him. He was student council president for gods sake, this was his job.

Not that she expected him to carry out his job anyway...

She exasperatingly exhaled and inhaled before gathering enough breath to yell over Knightwalker.

"MISS KNIGHTWALKER, calm the fuck down and sit your ass down in a chair. This is a highschool; a place that you've clearly proven yourself to be incompatible with."

Scarlet smiled sarcastically and turned towards Mystogan.

"Now, Mystogan, would you mind enlightening us on what the hell this is about?"

He shook his head in confusion. "I haven't the slightest clue about what this is about."

The head of the disciplinary committee scowled before returning her solid glare to Knightwalker.

"Well, I don't expect to hear much truth from you, but, Miss Knightwalker, care to explain?"

"He gave me entirely false instructions on where my classes were. I have Bio first period and he told me that my first 4 periods were in the main building."

"That's enough. Even if you received incorrect directions, I'm sure you know how to decipher building and room numbers. Grow up. It shouldn't take you 2 and a half periods to find your room."

* * *

><p>Before entering Gildarts' 5th hour class, Erza caught sight of Mystogan and cornered him into...well, a corner.<p>

"What was all that about? You're not the type of person to be this immature. Is there a reason why you hate her guts. I mean, I understand that she's...unique...but it's not like you to purposely piss people off."

Mystogan let out a sigh and replied wearily, "Yeah, I know. Sorry. She just gets on my nerves. And you're right, I shouldn't have lied."

"Hmmm, so this girl makes even the calm and mysterious Mystogan irritated? Must be special. I hope you 2 lovebirds figure it out soon though, this school can't handle that much fury; especially with me around."

"We-We are not lovebirds!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"ANYWAYS. How are you and Fernandez?"

"..."

"Er...guess you're not."

* * *

><p>Erza walked into her 9th hour English class and smiled when she saw Jellal already at his desk.<p>

"Hey...I'm sorry about earlier."

"Whatever. I saw you talking to Mystogan earlier today. In your little corner and all. It's alright, I understand. I guess I'll just have to settle with Zeref..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen~ a very boring, attempt at a lengthy, humorless chapter._**

**_I'm so sorry._**

**_i don't even have the nerve to beg for reviews._**


	17. That Whore Knightwalker

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers~**_

_**(Please don't hurt me)**_

_**I wanted to give a HUGE ginormous BIG thank you to all of my reviewers and lurkers and whatnots-you guys are the best :) be it an anonymous review that contains only 1 word- "moarr" or a thoughtful paragraph critiquing/praising/opinion-ating, EVERYTHING is appreciated. You guys are really awesome c:**_

_**You can read my little rant later at the end of the chapter, so, without further ado: **_

* * *

><p>"You'll have to settle with Zeref...? Uh, what?"<p>

"Or maybe Knightwalker...Later, Erza."

He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction as Erza shouted after him.

"Hey! Class isn't over yet! Jellal!"

Completely baffled, Erza sighed and sat back down at her desk.

_What was his problem?_

* * *

><p>Jellal chuckled to himself as he walked back to his dorm-wait. If he walked back to his dorm now, he'd get caught for skipping! And the student council president, no matter how idolized by the student body, would never hear the end of it if he were caught cutting class.<p>

He sat down on a wooden bench and smirked. "Erza, love, I'd never leave you...much less for Zeref...or that whore Knightwalker. But hey, two can play at that game."

Crazy Jellal and his weird ass monologues. Unfortunately, "that whore Knightwalker" also heard his little spiel.

Well. This can't be good.

* * *

><p>"Whore?! I'm not a whore. I just dress for comfort. What attire could be better than the closest I have to the way I was born (naked)? 2 can play at that game? No, 3 can play at it."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey-hey! Did you hear?! The new girl, Knightwalker, apparently, she, like, totally skipped the second half of her classes yesterday. And guess what! She was, like, seen leaving from the president's dorm last night!"<em>

And the rumors spread. They were like STDs! Spread around by ignorant girls and boys that had over-the top-levels of hormones. Hell, they didn't just spread-they were established as solid facts by the beginning of first period.

It was all over the school forums, Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. People even made gifs of the 2 and passed them on through tumblr. #Jelwalker and #Knightlal were trending school-wide.

Unfortunately, Jellal wasn't really a follower of social media and never checked these things frequently. He was unknowingly walking into just about the biggest soap opera Fiore High had ever seen-or so you would think. Miss Erza Scarlet was pretty chill though- or so it seemed.

K, I'll stop that now.

* * *

><p>As Jellal walked through the unusually noisy crowd of students at the front gate, he received several winks and whistles from the male population of Fiore High-not to mention, a couple of high fives and "way to go, man!"s.<p>

_What the hell?_

The female population, however, was a bit more gloomy than their counterparts. Well, "a bit" was an understatement. There were sobs-no, wails and cries from the poor girls, claiming that their "Prince Jellal-sama" was not as prince-y as he seemed. To have slept with _that whore Knightwalker_ upon her first arrival at school-now that was a record. Normal girls don't just get laid that quickly. It takes time, care, and effort to nurture something as delicate as a pure girl's heart (though Knightwalker wasn't that pure anyways).

But really, of all people, why Jellal?! Why their beloved and perfect President that was matched with the equally loved and perfect Erza Scarlet?! Not some second-rate prostitute like Knightwalker. It should've been Hibiki-Loke, anyone! Anyone but their precious prince. She must have seduced him-done something evil to him-bewitched him! There was no way that Jellal Fernandez-Erza Scarlet's boyfriend- willingly slept with that whore Knightwalker.

_**(A/N: From now on Knightwalker's full name will be addressed as 'that whore Knightwalker')**_

Jellal wondered why he was suddenly popular with the guys and no longer so with the girls as he continued on his way to first period.

Knightwalker stood at the front of the gates, grinning. Oh, Erza Scarlet and her boyfriend were going to regret angering _that whore _Erza Knightwalker.

Meanwhile...

Jellal caught sight of his beautiful Erza and smirked as he realized the agitated look on her face. His plan was working perfectly. His "Get-Erza-All-Jealous-Of-Zeref-As-Revenge-For-Igno ring-Me-And-Hanging-Out-With-Mystogan" plan. In short, _"GEAJOZARFIMAHOWM"_. But dear readers, don't be confused. The rumors were not spread by him-he didn't even know about them, being the blatantly clueless person that he was. The plan that our little Jellal was referring to was saying that he would settle with Zeref and/or Knightwalker.

...so then...who started the rumors about Jellal and that whore Knightwalker?

* * *

><p><em>Or could it be? That they weren't rumors, but actual observations?! Could Jellal have inadvertently had sexual intercourse with Knightwalker in an attempt to make himself feel better about getting ignored by me?<em>

_Of course not. (How do you even inadvertently have sex)_

_Jellal's not a pathetic man (usually). He, regardless of the carefree facade that he puts on, is a rather serious and honest guy. He would never...right?_

Erza sat at her desk, worrying about the aforementioned problems. She drew a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know what. Screw it. Relationships are all about trust, right? Right. I trust Jellal."

But this is a highschool drama. So, things like trust-if we had trivial things like that, then it wouldn't be a drama. It'd be a happily-ever-after-Prince-Jellal-Saves-Princess-Er za fairy tale where Princess Erza doesn't doubt whether or not the magical kiss that he used to wake her from eternal slumber would count as unlawful sexual harassment (check out Sleeping Beauty, guys).

Where Princess Erza doesn't sue Prince Jellal for trespassing onto private property and then coercing and kidnapping her onto a magical carpet ride without wearing a helmet (Aladdin, that's 3 charges right there).

Where Princess Erza doesn't think of Prince Jellal as a pretentious, superficial bastard that only wants her because she sings well, and can't even tell the difference between her and a wicked octopus lady (A/N: love Eric and Ariel, just saying).

But see, high school's not all that simple because certain things- more specifically, certain people (cough Knightwalker cough) tend to interfere. Like when the serpent tells Eve to eat the apple from the Tree of Knowledge. So what does she do? Eat the apple. And what happens? All hell breaks loose. Really.

So enough foreshadowing and let's see what that whore Knightwalker does, shall we?

Knightwalker sauntered over towards Erza and cracked a mischievous smile.

_"He was great."_

Oh dear.

"I'm sure he was. I chose Jellal as my partner, after all. It'd be a shame if he was lacking down there."

Ouch.

Knightwalker scoffed and went back to her seat, rather depressed at Erza's nonchalant response.

But really, was Erza seriously, genuinely, alright?

_God, what's her problem?! Is she suffering from some kind of side effect from whatever heavy medication that she desperately needs to be taking? Is she really trying to pick a fight with me?!_

_I mean sure, she's got the looks (because she looks like you, right Erza?) but what sane man-no, what sane human being would ever think about sleeping with that? _

_Seriously! _

_And this has been bothering me since the moment I saw her today, regardless of her rumored sleepover with Jellal, BUT WHERE THE HELL IS HER UNIFORM!? I'm 100% positive- as positive as I am about her prominence in the world of prostitution- that I made arrangements for the office to ship a new uniform to her dormitory by yesterday night. Walking around, scantily clad in such inappropriate clothing, who the hell does she think is? _

_What the hell does she take me for? _

_AGGGGGGGHHHH THIS WOMAN._

_CAN'T. STAND. HER._

* * *

><p>While Jellal was obliviously admiring his ingenious plan (and resultantly, awkwardly laughing to himself like a creep) Erza stared at him skeptically.<p>

"Weirdo."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Enough about me though, so I heard you popped the cherry with Knightwalker."

"Popped the what?"

"Cherry."

"I don't-"

"Well considering it's Knightwalker we're talking about, she probably had it popped quite some time ago."

"Pardon-?"

"You know what you did with her."

"What did I do with her?"

"You_ did_ _it_ with her. Don't make me say something so indecent."

"Did what? Erza, love, you have to specify what _it _is."

"_It_."

"What's _it!_? I don't know what you're talking about, Erza. But forget Knightwalker, aren't you the slightest bit jealous that I said I would settle for Zeref? No heart twinges-nothing? Is my cold girlfriend really all that confident in herself?"

"Of course I am, stupid. I know that you'd never leave me for Zeref. I'd kill you before you could."

He chuckled and played with the scarlet strands of her hair. Just like the infamous red strings of fate-he consolidated his belief that they truly were fated to be together. He couldn't stand that look on her face. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He couldn't stand seeing her in anything but utter bliss and happiness.

_What was he even trying to do?_ Make her jealous? What kind of bull shit was that. How stupid could he get? Why would he ever even consider wanting to make his dearest person suffer.

What was wrong with him?

Trying to do something as petty as making his girlfriend jealous of another person-and a drug-dealing-gangsta-man, nonetheless.

Why couldn't he just cherish her honestly and unconditionally? Why couldn't he just be a sincere lover?

Seriously, look at her. Erza was everything he could possibly be blessed with-she is still. So why was he wasting his time doing such stupid things instead of using it to shower her with care and affection?

He needed to pull his shit together. Enough of this jealousy nonsense. She deserved his utmost attention and warmth.

_She deserved his trust in that she really did care for him, because that's who she was-his girlfriend-Erza Scarlet._

_"I love you", he whispered soft enough so only she could hear._

_Erza smiled to herself. There was no way. Jellal would never do that to her. And she truly believed that. Erza trusted Jellal._

_"Yeah. I know."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The theme of the day? Trust! And that whore Knightwalker c:_**

**_Hehe. Well I'm off to Cali (visiting Berkeley and Stanford wee), Hong Kong (FOOOOOOD) and Japan (!) this summer. I was swamped with work, really, I promise :P AP exams and finals, and things of the like. But it's finally summer! Woohoo! So since you have ALL that time, being on vacation and such, drop me a review please!_**

**_P.S. expect another update this month ;) _**

**_And thanks a bunch for keeping up with my sporadically updating shit. I love you~_**

**_-Hikari_**


	18. Be My Not Really Boyfriend Please

_**A/N: Hello. School starts on Monday. Can someone please kill me or…ugh. Yelp. BUT GUYS. If any of you are old to this fandom-like, 2009/2010 old, and remember the amazing authors that STOPPED UDATING? Like Pearly (asianpearl), Luka, Saint Sky, waca, Wolfy (wolfteam000), etc. Idek. I don't read much Jerza fanfiction these days and gosh I miss them all. BUT GUESS WHAT. Wolfy updated ;) Y'all should check it out.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mystogan!" Knightwalker (she's been promoted from <em>that whore Knightwalker<em>) yelled across the hall as she walked toward the poor guy.

"What?"

"Want to help me with something?"

He let out a strained sigh, promptly replying, "Not really. But you're sure as hell gonna make me do it anyway so just stop with the rhetorical questions because refusal is clearly _not_ an option."

"How flattering; you know me so well. Alright then, we can skip over the part where I threaten you and just get on with the request, yeah?"

"You make it sound like I'm actually scared of you, Erza."

"What, you're not?"

"…N-No. Oh, just cut to the chase already."

"Right. I need you to be my pretend-lover."

"You're going to need a lot more than empty threats to make me do something as horrifying as that."

"Come on! What are you talking about?! Look at me. I'm so fucking hot. Any guy would want to do me."

"Can you please refrain from that sort of brute language? You're a girl. Or at least, you look like one. So why don't you try acting like one?"

"Whatever. So you'll do it?"

"Absolutely not! Why do you even need me to be your dumb fake-boyfriend? If you're so hot, you should be able to get a legitimate one yourself."

"But that wouldn't work because he wouldn't have _your _face."

"…I'm sorry, what? Am I missing something here? Is there something particular about my face that is required for whatever your purpose is?" (A/N: YES IT IS MYST YOU DUMBSHIT YOUR FACE IS JUST SO HAWT OKAY)

"Well, yeah. You have the same face as _him_."

"Him…?"

Hmmmm, I wonder who "him" could be, right? I mean, who else in this entire school has Mystogan's face?! I bet we're all as stumped as Mystogan.

"Just do as I say! It'll benefit your idol, Erza Scarlet."

"She is not my idol!"

"So you'll do it?"

"…Yeah, but you owe me one."

"I don't owe you shit."

"That works too."

Oh Knightwalker, what a charming young lady. She just has a way with words, doesn't she?

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet was having a wonderful day <em>so far<em>. Yes, that was a not so subtle hint referring to how her wonderful day would turn, well, not so wonderful.

Knightwalker seemed to have finally received her uniform and thus was no longer frolicking about in absolutely nothing- which in itself made Erza Scarlet _very_ pleased, despite the increasing displeased males in Fiore High.

Scarlet had also beat Hibiki and Lucy on the past semester exam; her victory displayed proudly on the school bulletin boards. The last time she managed to rank first, Lucy had been distracted by Natsu's asking Lisanna out (no worries, she turned him down), and Hibiki by whichever random hot girl was sitting in front of him.

In addition to all the aforementioned good news, it was dodge ball week. Which meant that Erza could peg, and everyone else, dodge. She was especially giddy after getting both Natsu and Gray out with only one ball.

But wait, there's more! It was nearing the school's annual cultural festival. And because the student council was so busy with preparations, Jellal was a lot less jumpy around her, and much more focused. As much as she loved his sometimes-forced-silliness, what really made her heart race was his true, sincere, and calm nature. Jellal depended on her during these times, and her chest would fill with warmth knowing that she could be there for him. She knew that _now_ she could be by his side, making coffee with some 5-hour-energy slipped in and other over the counter medication that she really wasn't permitted to use, and throw on a few blankets over him when he falls asleep using the pile of paperwork as a pillow.

She knew that he relied on her and that she would do everything in her power not to let him down. Because _now_ she was here for him. And she would be, forever and ever.

To top her strawberry sundae- not cherry, because it's Erza we're talking about here- in spite of all the preparations that needed to be done, Jellal had cleared his schedule today just for her. They were going on an afterschool date. This essentially, was indescribably better than all of the other good things that happened to her today.

She didn't need Erza Knightwalker to wear her uniform. Hell, she didn't need Erza Knightwalker period. She didn't need to score higher than Hibiki and Lucy. Third place is inarguably, good enough (A/N: unless you have my parents…/sob). She didn't need to hit Natsu and Gray _with a dodge ball_. Hitting them with her fist was satisfying enough.

All she needed was him, Jellal Fernandes. Her day was wonderful enough with just him.

Cue Erza Knightwalker to ruin everything? Yessir.

* * *

><p>-in the student council room-<p>

Mira grinned as she poured "tea" into the president's cup. "So, I heard you cleared your schedule up after 3 today! What's the special occasion?" You could just tell from her tone that the three question marks were implied.

The blond exclaimed loudly, "No way?! You're going on a date today, aren't you? Way to go, pres!"

"Shut up, Lucy! I wanted to hear him say it himself!" Mira scoffed and glared at her.

Levy joked and joined the conversation, "I bet the president's suuuuuper nervous. I mean, Erza's way out of his league."

Mira replied while laughing, "That's not true! It seems like that new transfer student, Erza Knightwalker, is really in to him! You know, Jellal, if it doesn't work out with Erza, you can try the other Erza."

Jellal chuckled to himself and sighed. "God, why did I even join a council where I'm the only one producing testosterone? It's like freaking Gossip Girls in here. Give it a rest, guys. We've got a lot of work to do."

Lucy frowned and continued signing papers. "Gosh, since when were you so serious about getting work done?"

"No, Lucy, that's you." Mira retorted while flashing one of her infamous smiles- the cause of heart attacks in many of the males attending Fiore High.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm just as much of a procrastinator as you all, but I know that if I don't get all these paper filed and signed, Erza won't agree to go on that date with me."

"Hah! He said it. So it is a date! You guys are so cute." Mira squealed and began texting every other person in school about how "Jellal and Erza are finally getting it on".

"You're so whipped." Lucy sighed as she thought of Natsu. Now if only she could get _him_ to do whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now put your arm around my waist." Knightwalker instructed her partner as they walked out of school.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Mystogan tried to sound calm, but dear lord, this is the closest he's ever been to a girl. His thumping heart wouldn't shut the hell up and the fact that the female was Erza fucking Knightwalker didn't quite help his circulation either.

"Just do it."

"I don't see the point in thi-"

"Please."

"…did you just say…p-….ple….please?! Erza Knightwalker, you are a changed woman."

"Enough with the jokes! Put your stupid arm around my waist and act like you're in love with me. If you're going to be my pretend-lover, you sure as hell better do it right."

"Of course, love." The male smiled caringly at her and pulled her closer.

"Wh-What was that?!"

"It was my pretending to be in love with you. Not good enough?"

"N-No. It was mediocre."

What was she doing? Making a fool of herself? Come on, I'm Erza Knightwalker. Rumor has it that I've been sleeping around with guys since I was like 13, and that's how I got enough money for the tuition here. Wait, is that even legal? (Dear Knightwalker, prostitution is never legal regardless of how old you are) You've got to be kidding! What am I doing, getting a flustered because that dork Mystogan was being all mushy. What was that smile anyway?! Acting all cheeky and charming- not that it was actually charming. Of course not! I'm not charmed. This is all pretend. I need to get my shit together if I want to successfully carry out my revenge on that bitch Scarlet.

Believe it or not, Knightwalker never actually had a boyfriend before, with the entire male population of Edolas High being scared shitless by her and whatnot. She didn't want one anyway though. She was Erza Knightwalker- a strong, independent black-hearted woman that didn't need no man by her side. And yes, that grammar mistake was intentional. Because if you decipher it correctly, "did not need no" is equivalent to "did need a" so technically, Knightwalker was inadvertently saying that she _did_ in fact need a man by her side?

Damn, should've paid attention in her English class instead of learning how to twirl that mechanical pencil between her fingers.

Well, whatever. Screw language classes. She learned most of her vocabulary from those around her (which clearly were a bad influence). Scarlet was going down.

It's war. And since we're going all out on clichés…

_All is fair in love and war._

"Erza…HEY!"

Knightwalker turned around abruptly to find her face unusually close to Mystogan's.

"Huh- What? Wait, what are you doing? Ever heard of personal space?!"

"I thought we were pretending to be lovers…"

"Oh, right, that. Yeah. We are. Cool."

"Umm…you okay?"

"Shut up and act like you're ready to cut your heart out and give it to me on a silver platter."

"Maybe that attitude's why you can't get yourself a boyfriend."

"Right, and maybe you'd have a better chance making it seem real if you pretend I'm that bitch Scarlet."

"…"

It's not his fault that she was the first person that welcomed him. Mystogan had been isolated his whole life- but she was the first. Erza Scarlet was the first person that smiled with open arms and didn't get close to him for ulterior purposes. His father was a high executive in one of their country's most powerful companies, and as a result, many people tried to trick or take advantage of him. Maybe it was because she didn't know. Almost everyone knew. But she didn't know. Maybe if she knew, she'd be different towards him.

She shined with radiance- her bright smile, her uplifting aura; the way she looked at him the same way she looked at everyone else.

It wasn't love- that he knew. But it was _something_. It wasn't just admiration, or respect. It was something more than that, something more personal. But when he saw her with Jellal- who, despite having the same face as him, had a completely different significance in her life- his stomach would twist uncomfortably. He couldn't hate him though, simply because Jellal gave her happiness that Mystogan never would be capable of giving Erza.

Knightwalker's chest felt tight.

Her breathing felt labored.

Her fists were clenched, nails digging deep into her skin.

Her forehead furrowed.

Her mouth contorted into a frown.

Her mind was a mess.

Why had Mystogan's lack of a response to her previous question made her so uneasy- so distraught?

He obviously didn't reply because what she said was true, because he really did like Erza Scarlet. She knew that all along. So why was hearing it from him making her feel so distressed? Why did she even care in the first place?

_What was Mystogan to her, anyway?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there you have it, ladies and gents. A very forced and attempt at long-ish chapter by yours truly. EXCEPT. It's not good. In fact, it's rather crappy. I'm sorry lol. Idk, I feel like I have a thing for "character study" is what I think some people call it haha. Like the paragraphs upon paragraphs of just like, internal thoughts/observations, but completely uneventful. So that shit's probably all boring to you guys but it get my word count up and I feel less guilty so I apologize for lack of plot LOL. If you do happen to like it, let me know. **_

_**And for those of you waiting for the Jerza fluff, it's coming. I wanted to focus on Knightwalker and Mystogan's relationship first because it's gonna get hella complicated lol. High school drama. Sigh.**_

_**On a different note, does anyone know what Knightwalker's plan is!? I BET YOU DO BECAUSE it's pretty guessable lol I'm sorry very unoriginal.**_

_**Drop a review please c:**_


	19. The Date (Ft Various Cheesy Quotes)

_**A/N: lol hi. Thanks for clicking on that link from your email :P sorry for not updating in almost a year haha…ha. Junior year is as bad as they say, but it's all good.**_

_**For those of you saying that Jellal should man up, well, I kinda like awkward boys and I think it's cute okay, so he's not turning into some macho, pants-wearer of the relationship. Especially when Erza is so…aggressive. And Erza has a lot of shit over Jellal so I don't think he would be one to exhibit such a dominating and commanding demeanor when he owes her for everything he is and everything he has. He's not a total dork, and imo his awkwardness is adorable. Bear with it?**_

_**Anyway. I hope some people are still reading lol. Let me know in a review please!**_

_**PS be on the lookout for movie/tv series quotes! They're some of my favorites. (In italics, and may be slightly altered to fit the context. Let's see who can name them all!)**_

* * *

><p>Before leaving the bathroom, she checked herself out one more time in the mirror, making sure her red locks were properly secured in a messy- but not too messy- bun (she was going for the naturally beautiful, borderline I-woke-up-like-this, but not quite I-don't-care look). Erza wanted to look impressive, but didn't want to look like she wanted to look impressive.<p>

Nothing's quite as confusing as typical female dilemmas.

Hearing the knock on her door, she quickly put on a pair of dark maroon heels and opened the door. Greeted by a dashing young male with emerald green eyes dressed in a classy teal button-down and black slacks, the redhead stood stiffly, slightly embarrassed by his intense gaze that seemed to scan her entire body. Noticing that he was practically drooling at the sight of his girlfriend in a dress, Jellal quickly looked back up at her eyes.

_Silence…_

Attempting to mask his loss of words, he began to speak (which ended up being a recurring mistake throughout the whole night).

"_Gosh, this is awkward- not you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous- wait, what?"_

She chuckled lightly, a faint blush growing on her cheeks. "I'll get you later for that. Well, you look nice."

Jellal smiled cautiously, afraid something utterly and incomprehensibly stupid was going to emerge from his mouth again. After a few seconds of internal debate, he decided to try the whole talking thing again. Bad choice.

"Thanks. _You look beautiful-er…not fuller! Just more beautiful!_ But I mean, you're not un-voluptuous, just not fat- you know what, I'm gonna stop talking now." He cursed himself mentally for thinking he could handle forming coherent phrases of speech.

She laughed again, really the only thing keeping Jellal from punching himself in the face. "_Just be cool, man, damn_."

"Okay, right, sorry. I just, yeah, you look amazing. Not that you don't normally look amazing. But I mean, you- okay, shutting up now."

"Right…thanks, again. I guess. Anyway, how did you free your schedule? Doesn't the student council president have better things to do?"

"Well I finished most of it to make time for tonight."

"You didn't have to! Well, since I'm taking up your hard earned time, we should treasure every moment! And not waste anymore being awkward and stuttering."

"…"

"Anything planned? Or should we just stay at my doorstep flirting like five year olds, haha."

"..."

"And if that's the plan, you're doing a pretty damn good job. Jellal, I sound like I'm talking to myself."

"NO. Nononono. I mean, I got plans. Um. Dinner….plans."

"Really now? And here I thought we were going out to breakfast at 7 pm."

"Hah…ha..ha…ah. So um, shall we?"

"The pleasure is mine"

She walked down the steps of her apartment, locking the door, and proceeded to take his arm in hers, holding on tightly. This totally didn't make him anymore nervous at all. AT ALL.

* * *

><p>She didn't think he was one to have road rage. And boy, was she wrong. Even if she could predict that driving brought out any side of him she never saw before, it was pretty damn shocking to see this one.<p>

"Traffic light, WHY ARE YOU RED!?", he shouted at the inanimate object mocking him, yet unable to verbally respond, only encouraging him to spout more profanities.

He cursed at stop signs, lights, and most frequently, other drivers.

"Come on! My grandma walks faster than you do! AND SHE'S DEAD!"

Was it bad that she found this somewhat-okay, very- appealing? This sarcastically rude personality that she never once even imagined somehow seemed to charm her. That can't be good.

"People created gas pedals for a reason, god dammit, PUT IT TO USE."

After a few more curse words and verbal attacks, they finally arrived at the restaurant. And she was kinda sad that she wouldn't get to hear him swear at random strangers who couldn't hear him, in that adorable way of his. He, needless to say, was very glad. Fucking retarded drivers. How the hell did they even pass the goddamn test?

* * *

><p>He looked at the menu, as if in deep thought. "Do you wanna share the oysters?"<p>

"Sure."

"_Good, cause if you didn't, that'd be mighty s_-"

"_Shellfish_. I know." Erza looked up from the menu and smirked at him.

"Your jokes are pretty predictable…and lame. But mostly lame."

Jellal feigned hurt and clutched his chest. "You didn't have to be so cr-"

"Crabby about it?" She laughed and mouthed the syllables for sorry.

"Stop finishing my s-"

"_Sandwiches_!"

"Damn it, Erza, _THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY_."

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and Jellal watched her indulge in the strawberry shortcake at the end of their course. It was probably the highlight of his night: being able to sit there calmly, watching his love practically squeal at the sight of the dessert, as if nothing else mattered in the world. It was at times like these that he truly and whole heartedly believed, even if just for a few moments, that nothing else _did_ matter.

He thought the simple fact that he existed, and she existed, and that through some miraculous encounter, they had met each other- and through yet another miracle, he had fallen for her, and she for him, was all that really mattered.

And it was at times like these that he thought all he needed was her acceptance, her warm embrace. During times like these, he didn't think. And so it just slipped out.

"_You are the love of my life. Everything I have, and everything I am, is yours. Forever."_

God, he shouldn't have trusted that dumb mouth of his. He looked up, nervously, into her eyes. Seeing the look of awe on her brightened face, he no longer regretted the words that seemed to just fall out of his gapingly awkward self.

Well, that ended nicely.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear?! Apparently someone saw Jellal and Erza Knightwalker come to school today holding hands in the morning!"<p>

"Does that mean he broke up with Scarlet? How is he still alive...?"

"Maybe she broke up with him?"

"But damn, he sure moves on fast."

Scarlet smiled and continued walking to the cafeteria. Rumors these days. She and Jellal walked to school every morning; someone must have mistaken her for Knightwalker.

She acknowledged a slight resemblance, but other than the hair color and sharing the same name, Erza really didn't know why everyone thought they looked so similar.

Wait…

She hadn't seen Jellal all day. They didn't come to school together holding hands…she didn't even like public display of affection.

So…

Oh my god, it actually was that whore Knightwalker (who has once again been demoted).

Erza Scarlet looked around wearily. Everyone's eyes were on her.

_It must've been a mistake._

_It had to be a mistake._

_Was it a mistake?_

Erza's eyes scanned the halls, looking for a certain aqua haired male. Finally spotting her target, she quickly caught up to him in long strides.

"Jellal, we need to talk."

Before he could answer, their conversation was interrupted by a frantic and panting blond.

"Pres, there's a Miss Milkovich on the line? Should I hold or?"

Erza rolled her eyes impatiently. Couldn't she see that they were in the middle of something?

"_Not now, Lucy_."

Jellal sighed and turned toward his vice president. "Tell her I'll be right there."

As he walked away Erza scoffed, mumbling "_I guess it's 'not now, Erza'…_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Short and sweet? Or just short….oops. Anyone recognize the quotes? ;) yell at me, praise me, flame me- just do it in a review, yeah? And then maybe I can actually reply to your comments, questions, and concerns, heh. Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Us Against the World: Jerza VS Erza

**_A/N: hi everyone...it's been quite some time, hasn't it. Lol. Umm well, I was very busy with college apps and stuff, so there's my excuse. I know I've probably lost a lot of readers/followers, and I'm sure many of you will have to read the past few chapters to refresh your memory (I know I did LOL). So I'm really sorry for the late update! _**

**_However, I'm free now! I'm a second semester senior, so essentially I'm done with school and all the work it entails. So if you guys are really interested in continuing to read this, please please please let me know in a review. I'll have the time to write it, but I need to know if people want me to continue. Anyway, happy new year, and I hope you enjoy the chapter c:_**

* * *

><p>"Put her on speaker, Lucy," the president commanded.<p>

_Oh dear, that's his serious face_. "Yes, of course…" the blond quickly scrambled to tap on her smartphone.

"Ultear? It's me, Jellal."

"Jellal, I was just calling to remind you that I'm holding some serious blackmail material over your head — and I don't respond well to idiots who ignore me. Unless you want your whole school to find out about your shenanigans with Fiore's gang scene, you better listen to wh—"

"Sorry, Ultear, but I don't respond well to idiots who threaten me. Release that information. I don't care. If you think I rule over a student body that doesn't believe in me or can't see how I've changed and become a suitable president for Fiore High, then you really must think I've had my head in my ass these past few years. Don't contact me again."

He promptly left the room to find Erza, remembering their earlier encounter (or rather, lack thereof) while Lucy stood there, dumbfounded — nay, flabbergasted. She was so shocked by Jellal's sudden assertion of dominance that her iPhone 6 Plus fell to the floor as Ultear kept shouting "HELLO?!" on the other line.

* * *

><p>The doppelgänger pair confidently walked down the halls together as Knightwalker smirked at her plan unfolding. She never did properly thank teenage girls for their simply astounding ability to transmit information faster than they transmitted mono.<p>

"Erza Knightwalker, do you really think this is going to work? Don't you think its a little…um…childish? We're in high school, you know? Not grade school. You don't actually bank on Scarlet believing this extremely transparent scheme, do you?"

_Erza Knightwalker… He had called her by her full name. For the second time (in forever) he had addressed her in the way that meant the most to her. The first time he did so was diminished by the completely sarcastic manner in which he questioned her identity after she used the p-word (please), so it didn't hold much meaning._

_But this time, this time was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it just felt different. _

_To him, she was Erza Knightwalker. To him, she wasn't Erza, the name of his insignificant crush, the name of his idyllic princess and sweet, precious beauty. To him, she wasn't Knightwalker, the name often associated with "that whore Knightwalker," the name used by people who despised her. To him, she wasn't just "you," the unadressed pronoun because of all of his initial disgust at her presence. To him, she was Erza Knightwalker: the comrade, the friend — the person. _

And that meant the world to her; she just didn't know it yet.

"…Hello? Are you listening to me? Serious déjà vu right now." His words echoed in her mind as Erza's pulse accelerated and face reddened.

"What? Yeah, it'll work. You just have to trust me."

He scoffed and grinned widely, in an incredibly goofy but adorkable way. "Erza Knightwalker, trust is the last thing I have in you."

Again. He did it again. "Well if you don't shut up right now, you're also going to have your face in my six inch heels. Don't want a punctured eye now, right?"

_Forget all of that earlier mushy gushy feelings crap. She was probably just feverish and exhausted. The meddling and plotting were wearing her out, that's all. She'd rather have a stomach virus than a crush on Mystogan_.

* * *

><p>Jellal scanned the crowds of murmuring and staring students, looking for a particular redhead. A the sound of the first bell for first period, he sighed and momentarily gave up on his search for Erza. She couldn't have been that mad, right? He just needed to finish some business that should've been dealt with a long time ago. Erza would understand, right? She's a totally reasonable person…right?<p>

_No, Jellal, not right…You better find her before P.E. Another tragic ambulance visit after a freak dodgeball "accident" would not do wonders for Fiore's reputation._

_Oh god, this was way more important than first hour. The fate of his school, the future of hundreds of students, relied on his finding Erza before she erupted and ruined innocent body parts of strangers._

_What did she have first hour again? Screw it, he'll call her to the office through the PA system. That's an out-of-your-way romantic-ish gesture, yeah? Chicks are supposed to dig that stuff._

* * *

><p><em>Erza Scarlet can you please come to the student council office, immediately. Thank you.<em>

All at once, "oooh"s and "ahhh"s and "wekfhbsvhwougihh"s burst out after the announcement in Erza's homeroom. "Maybe he's going to break up with her now," some speculated. Others whispered "maybe he wants her back because that whore Knightwalker screwed him over." Either way, the unwanted attention further infuriated Erza, and she stormed out of the room to her destination.

She slammed open the door of the student council room and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Interrupting my class, making me the focus of petty gossip and drawing unnecessary attention to me? What's wrong with you?!"

"What? Erza, no. I called you in here so you could tell me whatever it was that you wanted to say this morning. I just had to tie up some loose ends so I'm sorry I walked out on our conversation. And I felt bad for suddenly leaving you there like that, so I wanted to apologize and hear you out. Did something happen?"

She felt the blush slowly creep up on her cheeks in embarrassment and looked at the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think I just misunderstood. Thanks for the apology, but it was unnecessary. Jellal, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just being a stupid, insecure, immature, child. No worries. I should probably get back to class, but we're still on for lunch, right?"

Jellal sighed in relief and smiled. "Yes, of course." He walked up to her and put both his hands on her shoulders, firmly, and slowly traced them down to her waist, taking in all of her beauty and imperfections, all of her wit and humor, insecurities and awkwardness, everything. At that moment, he felt so thankful for having her in his life, by his side. They had been through so much together, through all sorts of complications from the past and people standing in their way, it was truly a miracle that they were still together. From crazy gang fights to the magnified drama of high school rumors and mentally unstable psychos like Knightwalker and Ultear, Erza had helped him through it all. And it was finally his turn to show his gratitude.

Jellal was determined to aid Erza's mission to bring down Knightwalker. He would do everything and more to protect her. As he brought her smaller and seemingly fragile frame into a warm embrace, Jellal threaded his hands through her thick, scarlet hair, bringing them back up to her cheeks, and leaned his forehead against hers so that they were just barely touching. His breath hot on her face, he whispered softly.

"That whore Knightwalker? She better watch out, because Fiore's two most powerful badasses are coming after her. Right?"

As if a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest (that weren't her boobs), Erza laughed lightly and left a quick, chaste kiss on his nose, reveling in the sweet moments she was so grateful to share with him.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Hearing the bell for lunch ring, Erza grew increasingly excited for her meeting with Jellal. It might've been the promise of meddling or the sudden display of affection. It could've been the lack of time they've spent together recently because of college applications and petty rumors. Hell, it was probably the glass(es) of champagne she downed (courtesy of Mira) after Jellal ignored her this morning, but Erza hadn't been this turned on since...well, ever.<p>

In fact, she had been so preoccupied by her more feral cravings (for lack of a better term), Erza had forgotten that earlier she had invited Natsu and Gray to lunch so that they could plan their next move against Erza Knightwalker. So, unfortunately, the redhead had to settle for the very subtle and occasional shoulder brush and slight nudging of thighs as she sat next to Jellal. And Natsu. And Gray.

Needless to say, she was distracted during their stupid strategic meet. And fuck, all she had was salad for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: thanks for reading and for those of you who plan on sticking with this story, thank you so much! You guys really do inspire me to write more, so review away c:_**

**_PS I think I'm going to make the setting senior year because prom and grad bash are really fun events to incorporate into this world (if, that is, you want more)_**

**_-Hikari_**


End file.
